Chichi the Warrior
by Jumper Prime
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Dragonball Z would be different if Chichi hadn't quit training after she had Gohan? Well, wonder no more! Please review.
1. Prologue: The Ki to it All

(Type a title for your page here) Disclaimer: The characters and events in the series Dragonball and Dragonball Z belong to Toei Company, brought to America by FUNimation. I write this story out of enjoyment and to share my own personal vision. I am receiving no monetary compensation for this fic so please don't sue me.  
  
Chichi the Warrior  
By: Jumper Prime  
  
Prologue: The Ki to it All  
  
Time: 1 week before the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai  
  
In the valley near Fire Mountain, the sound of ki-ais from a female throat filled the air. In a meadow, a dark-haired young woman named Chichi was performing a complex kata. The punches and kicks moved with blurring speed and a skilled observer would be able to tell that her style was similar to that practiced by students of the Kamesenin style of Martial Arts, although Chichi herself had never studied under Master Roshi and had only met him once in her life. After approximately 20 minutes, she finally stopped sparring with the air and took off running down a nearby path at a speed better suited to a gazelle than a human, maintaining her speed for several miles.  
  
As she approached the base of Fire Mountain, Chichi sighted a giant of a man wearing a horned hat that wouldn't look out of place on a Viking and ran straight for him. As she approached, the giant held a wooden board above his head. As Chichi reached him, she jumped high in the air and, with a yell, split the board in 2 with her foot and then landed lightly on her feet. She immediately dashed 50 yards to where a series of boards had been set up and broke each and every one with a single, perfectly executed, strike each before finally coming to a rest, breathing heavily from her long and vigorous exercise.  
  
Not bad, Chichi, Ox-King commended his daughter Perfect execution on every single one. I think you're ready.  
Not quite *huff* Dad, Chichi responded Get the block.  
You sure? That thing's made of granite you know.  
I gotta know I can do it. I gotta be as strong as possible so no one but Goku can beat me.  
You've been training pretty hard these past few years, Ox-King said as he retrieved a stone block and began to position it on 2 supports What if you beat him at the Budokai?  
If Goku is the one destined for me, and I do so hope he is, he will be strong enough to defeat me.  
But what if you do manage to beat him, Chichi? Will you still marry him?  
I... I'm not sure. I do love him but.. Grandma and Auntie wouldn't approve.  
Aw, who cares what they think? They never approved of your mother's marriage to me, either. Sometimes I wonder how an Amazon tribe could have produced someone as loving as your mother.  
Dad, don't forget that I'm part of the tribe too.  
You and your mom are different, she managed to avoid inheriting the bad qualities and so didn't have to worry about passing them on to you. Ox-King fussed with the block a moment more before deciding it was set up perfectly. It's all set, Chichi.  
  
Chichi walked over to stand in front of the block. She slowly brought her fist down until her knuckles made contact with the block, then reversed the direction of her arm and brought her fist back up, then brought it down slowly again. She repeated this several times, her breathing synchronized with the motion of her arm, then, with a shouted ki-ai, she brought her fist down to strike the stone block with all her strength, shattering it. Chichi stood there a moment, breathing hard, a smile on her face at her accomplishment.  
  
I'm ready. she said simply and walked back towards camp to retrieve the things she would take with her on the trip to the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai.  
  
  
One week later, 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai preliminary matches  
  
*I can't believe he didn't remember me!* Chichi fumed silently as she prepared to take out her anger on her first preliminary opponent *I wasn't sure about using a pseudonym when I registered but now the name I used, Tokumei Kibou, has taken on a greater meaning. This is indeed a hopeful mission that I am on and now I must not only hope that Goku is strong enough to defeat me, but also that he remembers his promise to marry me.*  
  
The referee called for the match to begin. Chichi charged her opponent and sent him to the ground unconscious after only a few moves. Her remaining 3 opponents were just as weak as the first and easily dispatched. Chichi was glad when the matchups for the finals were drawn and it was announced that she and Goku would face each other in the first round.  
  
Later, 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai finals, match #2  
  
The time had come. After an astounding fight between the previous Budokai's champion and a cyborg assassin, Chichi now stood across the ring from the man she loved, Goku. The announcer called for the match to begin and Chichi charged, leading off with a high kick, which Goku dodged. The pretty fighter let loose with a flurry of punches that were almost too fast to see and Goku dodged them all, at the same time asking if they had already met. Chichi angrily answered in the affirmative as she tried to knee him in the stomach and Goku leaped up in the air to avoid it. As he landed, Goku asked when they had met.  
  
You forgot. That's why I'm mad! Chichi snarled as she charged again You can't understand the heart of a young girl! She let loose with a veritable storm of punches and kicks, all of which were blocked I waited for you for a long time!  
Goku innocently asked as he blocked Chichi's attacks  
Did you forget what you promised me? Chichi was infuriated as she punched with machine gun speed.  
he jumped 50 feet into the air I promised you something?  
Chichi jumped just as high and continued her attack, which was avoided.  
What did I promise you? Goku asked as they both landed back on the ground  
You promised me... YOU'D TAKE ME AS YOUR WIFE!! Chichi shouted at him, infuriated at how he didn't remember his promise to marry her. As Goku's friends in the stands uttered exclamations of disbelief, Chichi saw what she thought was a look of recognition dawn on Goku's face. Hmmph! You finally remember?  
Krillin! Tell me... Goku shouted to his bald friend in a similar gi What does wife' mean?  
  
Krillin, Chichi, and most of Goku's other friends facefaulted. How could he not know what a wife was?  
  
Stupid idiot! It means you want to marry her! Krillin shouted back When did you get engaged to a cutie like that? Bastard!!  
To get married is to spend the rest of your life with someone! explained Yamcha, the other man in a gi similar to Goku's You understand Goku?  
Live together? Goku said Us? I promised you that? But who are you? Give me your name!  
Hmmph! If you beat me, I'll tell you. Chichi answered  
Really? Aahhhh! Goku's face took on a happy grin as he sighed in relief I was afraid I'd have to live with someone whose name I didn't even know!  
Hey! You think you already won!? Chichi snarled, still in her fighting stance I'm not as weak as you think!  
Here I go! Ready?  
If you want to beat me, TRY!  
  
Goku dropped into a fighting stance and blurred toward Chichi, throwing a punch. Chichi dodged backwards, or at least thought she did and got slammed anyway by a heavy blow. Chichi flew backwards through the air until she hit the retaining wall separating the fighting area from the stands and landed face down on the grass.  
  
Uhm.. Ah.. Out of ring. the Budokai announcer stammered Winner: Goku!! But... He didn't do anything...  
  
Indeed, Chichi had succeeded in dodging Goku's punch but, as Master Roshi explained to Bulma and Goku's other friends in the stands, Chichi had been thrown out of the ring by the wind Goku's punch had created. Meanwhile, Goku had crouched on the edge of the ring overlooking where Chichi had fallen.  
  
Hey, you OK? he asked Can you get up?  
Chichi groaned as she sat up, holding her head That hurt worse than one of Dad's bull-charges did back when I wasn't strong enough to hold my ground. the pretty warrior got to her feet and started to climb back up onto the ring That was super! Chichi beamed I didn't know you were this strong. I did well to choose you as my husband. Still seeing no look of recognition on Goku's face, Chichi frowned You still don't remember? I'm Chichi, Ox-King's daughter!  
Goku exclaimed in shock, as did Yamcha, Master Roshi, Bulma, and Puar, while Oolong just looked smug, as he had figured out Chichi's identity during the fight. You... You're Chichi? Goku had trouble reconciling the cute little girl in a helmet that he had met when they were both 12 with the mature warrior in front of him now.  
Chichi nodded  
My wife... Goku suddenly had a flashback to when he had first met Chichi and had indeed agreed to marry her back then. AAHH!! I remember! he yelled out I told you! I told you I'd take you as my wife!  
Finally, you remember... Chichi breathed a sigh of relief and lovingly took hold of Goku's arm as they walked back to the shade of the building next to the ring.  
  
Part of her mind might have been dimly aware of Goku complaining about the way she was holding him but she was too flushed from the thought of her impending marriage to Goku to care and didn't even notice the brief pause as Goku warned his friend Krillin about his opponent in the next match.  
  
Despite her being on the sidelines watching for the rest of the tournament, the remainder of the Budokai was still quite exciting for Chichi. When the half-finals began, she was excited that Goku would be going all out against Tien since she would finally get to see Goku's true strength, he hadn't even worked up a sweat fighting her. The fight was amazing from the start. The moment the word was out of the Budokai announcer's mouth, both combatants were in motion, Tien throwing punches Chichi could barely follow and knew she would have no chance of blocking, though Goku showed no difficulty backflipping to avoid them. Both leaped skyward, Tien throwing a bolt of energy from his hand at Goku, who had jumped first and now knocked the energy ball back at its creator, who knocked it aside with one hand and continued skyward after Goku.  
  
They exchanged lightning fast punches as they came back down, splitting apart at the last minute to avoid hitting the steeple atop the building next to the ring, both fighters landing back in the ring. Chichi, as well as the entire crowd, was shocked when Goku and Tien vanished into thin air as they charged towards each other, though the sounds of battle could still be heard. Chichi was surprised when Goku's two friends, who obviously studied under the same master as him since all three wore orange gis with the kanji for turtle' on the front, acted as though they could still see the fight happening. Then, after perhaps a minute or so, both combatants reappeared standing in the ring, Tien sweating a little, Goku not at all.  
  
Tien said something to Goku before they both disappeared again. When next anyone could see where they were, both were high in the air, with Goku falling towards the ring surface before landing in a crouch and the fight continued. A kick from Tien knocked Goku out into the air over the crowd, Chichi thought Goku was going to lose from falling out of the ring but he began spinning in the air and ended up landing on his feet in the ring again. Chichi feared that Goku might lose as Tien seemed to be moving too fast for him.  
  
Chichi was confused when Goku started removing parts of his fighting uniform, his undershirt hitting the ground with a surprising thud. Tien seemed surprised by the weight of Goku's shirt as Chichi's husband-to-be removed his boots and wristbands as well, both eliciting the same reaction from Tien as the shirt. Understanding began to dawn on Chichi as Krillin and Yamcha came out to take Goku's discarded clothes for him and it was revealed that each discarded item weighed 50 pounds.  
  
*Goku's even stronger than I knew!* she thought *He was wearing a handicap of 250 pounds and I still wasn't even a challenge for him!*  
  
Once the fight resumed, it was obvious how much faster Goku was now that he had ditched the excess weight. After the first exchange, Tien's pants fell down as Goku now had removed his belt without him noticing. Chichi didn't believe it when Tien claimed that Goku wouldn't be able to dodge his secret weapon.  
  
*Goku's so fast he should be able to dodge anything. That three-eyes has gotta either be bluffing or overestimating his secret weapon.* she thought  
  
Chichi was shocked as she saw Tien split into four perfect copies of himself which went to the four corners of the ring and fire simultaneous energy blasts at Goku, who jumped high in the air to avoid them, but the four Tiens fired a volley up at him and he was unable to avoid it. Goku was hit.  
  
Chichi shouted in horror as her beloved fell back towards the ground, landing hard.  
  
Chichi felt relieved moments later as Goku revealed that he was not only OK after receiving a powerful blast, but had found two flaws in Tien's technique, though she was concerned when Goku challenged Tien to use the technique on him again.  
  
*I hope he knows what he's doing. Goku's very strong, but now it's 4-on-1.*  
  
The four Tiens were once again in the corners and fired their blasts and Goku again jumped skyward, but this time, he did something that created a blinding flash of light, Chichi instinctually covered her eyes as the bright light seemed to burn into her brain. She frantically blinked her eyes trying to get her vision to return as she dimly heard the Budokai announcer saying that Tien had used that same technique in the previous Budokai.  
  
Chichi heard Goku announce that he had just revealed Tien's first flaw: That he relies too much on his eyes. He then said that the second flaw was fatal: It was a big mistake to split into four. Chichi's vision came back just in time to see Goku blur as the four Tiens ended up on the ground outside the ring and the Budokai announcer announced that Goku had won. As Goku walked back into the building to get a snack, Chichi came over to walk with him, beaming.  
  
You were amazing Goku, you've become an incredible expert in the martial arts! she observed as Goku chuckled a bit at her excitement.  
  
When they got inside though, she was a little surprised when Goku asked her to wait outside for him, but she agreed and went back outside. When Goku came back outside to watch the fight between Shen and the green-skinned, turban wearing Ma Jr. he seemed strangely morose and Chichi had no idea why. His mood got worse after the fight as he argued with Ma Jr. about a small bottle, which Ma Jr. promptly swallowed, a taunt on his lips. When Tien asked Goku about Ma Jr.'s true identity, the following revelation shocked Chichi, as well as the others.  
  
*Goku was the kid who saved the world from Piccolo!?* Chichi thought *Incredible! I chose better than I could have ever thought! And now Piccolo's back from the dead using the name Ma Jr. in the tournament and is even stronger than ever! I hope Goku is strong enough to beat him again. No, what am I thinking, he'll win, he's got to win!*  
  
As Goku was about to go out, he admitted that he wasn't sure he would win, but Chichi had something to say about that.  
  
Courage Goku! Win! she said I don't want to be a widow so soon!  
  
Goku went out to the center of the ring to face Piccolo, who discarded his cloak before the Budokai announcer ordered the start of the match. The battle went back and forth, each taking the measure of the other. Chichi's heart was in her throat as a high-altitude exchange ended with a shot from Piccolo, Goku hitting the ring so hard he was lying in a crater when the smoke cleared. She breathed a sigh of relief a moment later when Goku got right back up, perhaps trying to lull Piccolo into a false sense of security.  
  
The fight continued, Goku and Piccolo struggling before breaking apart, Goku again started moving so fast he seemed to disappear, but Piccolo was apparently still able to see him as he was able to knock Goku to demolish the wall next to the doorway Goku's friends and Chichi were watching the fight from, eliciting a cry from Chichi. But when the dust cleared, Goku was nowhere to be found, instead appearing behind Piccolo letting him have it with a kick. Piccolo soared up into the air and stopped in mid-air, threatening to kill not only Goku, but the cheering crowd as well!  
  
Chichi could only look on as Goku bravely flew up in the air so that Piccolo could not fire at him and the crowd simultaneously. Of course, Piccolo fired a huge blast at Goku, but the brave warrior was able to dodge enough that it only grazed him, the remainder of the blast hitting several miles away, sending up a huge mushroom cloud. As Goku fell, he used a small blast to propel himself back to the ring, landing on his feet. Goku called out that he was about to use something called The Megahameha to the confusion of his friends, as well as Chichi.  
  
*When we first met, Master Roshi used the Kamehameha to put out Fire Mountain, and incidentally smash the castle flat, but what's the Megahameha?*  
  
Goku's movements were about the same as the ones Chichi remembered seeing Master Roshi use so many years ago, as he said the syllables in Kamehameha one at a time. Krillin figured out what it was: the Kamehameha at super strength. Goku was about to fire it when Master Roshi called out to Goku something about killing Piccolo would kill someone named Kami too, causing Goku to stop and curse. But then Krillin shouted something about the Dragonballs being able to bring Kami back to life.  
Piccolo said something about killing Shenlon three years before and fired a powerful beam at Goku who shouted that Shenlon had been resurrected right before firing his Megahameha. The two beams struggled a long moment before Goku's Megahameha overpowered Piccolo's beam and slammed into him. When the smoke cleared, Piccolo's turban was gone and his gi shredded, but he was uninjured. A panic suddenly broke out as the crowd realized that Ma Jr. was actually Piccolo, who, years before, had caused so much havoc and destruction, and ran for the hills. Except for Goku's friends and Chichi, only the Budokai announcer remained, jumping behind the retaining wall around the stands for some small measure of protection, along with Bulma, Lunch, Oolong, and Puar, and continuing to announce, despite the sudden lack of spectators. At Goku's request, Chichi, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Master Roshi also went into the stands so he could have more room to fight.  
  
Nothing Chichi had yet seen today could prepare her for what happened next as Piccolo grew to gigantic size and started trying to squash her beloved Goku. As Goku was slammed into the ground by a vicious backhand from the giant, Tien asked Goku to allow him to help, but Goku refused.  
  
*Not only strong but oh so brave.* Chichi thought *Piccolo's trying to kill him and has now turned into a giant, but he's still willing to fight alone, as though the Budokai match still meant something.*  
  
Piccolo spit a blast of energy at Goku but it was dodged and Goku knocked Piccolo down with a strike to the back of his knee and then threw him around like a rag doll. Goku and Piccolo exchanged a few words and then everyone was shocked as Piccolo grew even bigger. When Piccolo finished growing, Goku said and flew up to the height of Piccolo's open mouth, propelling himself inside with a blast. A few moments later, Piccolo managed to spit him out and when Goku landed he threw a small bottle to Tien, who uncorked it, releasing a somewhat confused green man who looked somewhat like an older version of Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo shrank back down to normal size and then both he and Goku blurred into invisibility. Next thing anyone knew, they were high in the air exchanging blows. Goku was knocked back towards the ground but did the Kamehameha with his feet, using it as a rocket booster to propel himself back up to Piccolo at such a speed to slam both fists into his chest. Piccolo fell downward but recovered and shot lightning bolts from his antenna, which hit Goku, sending him to crash to the ground hard. Chichi cried out when Piccolo blurred towards Goku, fist outstretched.  
  
Kami stopped Piccolo's punch from reaching Goku, but was extremely surprised, as was the watching Chichi, when Goku refused his help and allowed Piccolo a free punch to compensate for the interference.  
  
*Strength, bravery, and honor.* Chichi thought *He's definitely my destined one. He's just got to win.*  
  
Once Kami had left the ring, the fight resumed with Piccolo firing an energy blast at Goku, who dodged it easily. He barely noticed in time that the blast had turned to come at him again. Goku dodged again and again, flying through the air but the blast followed him like a heat-seeking missile. Finally, Goku was able to trick the blast into hitting its creator, injuring his arm. Everyone was shocked when Piccolo ripped off his injured arm and immediately grew a new one. Then he started gathering his energy, causing the ground to shake and Goku to yell for everyone to run but Chichi wasn't planning on leaving her husband-to-be.  
  
What are you going to do Goku? she yelled  
I'll stay and try to absorb the shock!! Goku answered  
  
Suddenly, there was no more time to escape so Tien blew a hole in the ground for everyone to hide in. Then there was a massive explosion as Piccolo released his gathered energy in a huge blast that produced a massive mushroom cloud. As a stunned Chichi struggled out from under some rubble that had blown on top of her and the others in the hole, she heard Krillin, who had already climbed out after the explosion, shouting that Goku was OK.  
  
Goku then charged and started beating up on Piccolo, who had apparently tired himself out with his last attack, and then hitting him with a Kamehameha. When the smoke cleared, Piccolo was lying in a crater in the middle of the ring, apparently unconscious and the Budokai announcer started the 10-count as Chichi and the others all cheered. But elation turned to horror when Piccolo sat up like a shot and spit a beam from his mouth that speared through the left side of Goku's chest.  
  
Goku yelled in pain clutching his wound as he fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Piccolo stomped on the still living Goku's injury, prompting his friends to try to intervene, but Piccolo brought their charge to a halt with a flurry of blasts that carved a trench in the ground in front of them. Then, to everyone's surprise, Goku got to his feet, declaring that Piccolo's blast hadn't hit any vital parts.  
  
They exchanged more blows and Goku came out the loser this time, knocked to the ground, one of his arms useless, and then Piccolo came down on Goku's leg, breaking it. Chichi covered her eyes in horror. Chichi heard the sound she had today come to associate with an energy blast as Piccolo blasted Goku's other arm and prepared to kill the badly wounded warrior.  
  
Kami ordered Tien to kill him, since Piccolo would die when Kami died, but Goku shouted for him not to, that he would beat Piccolo. Piccolo fired a beam down at the crippled Goku and Chichi covered her eyes again, unable to bear the site of her beloved being killed.  
  
When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Goku in the crater. Piccolo crowed that the brave warrior had been reduced to a pile of ash. Then, Krillin shouted out as he and Tien saw Goku flying through the air towards Piccolo at high speed, slamming into him with a flying headbutt that resulted in both combatants lying on the ground. Goku pointed out that Piccolo was out of the ring and the Budokai announcer declared Goku the winner, the brave warrior's friends and fiancee rushing over to him now that the fight was over.  
  
As Yamcha said he was going to bring Goku to the hospital, a fat man carrying a sheathed sword walked over saying he had something called senzus. Goku seemed to know him by the name Yajirobe as the fat man fed him a bean. Suddenly, Goku sprang to his feet, jumping high in the air, giving a victory yell as though he hadn't been injured at all, and in fact, there was no sign of the horrific injuries Piccolo had inflicted mere minutes before.  
  
He was badly injured... Chichi said in disbelief  
  
Goku stopped Kami from killing Piccolo(and thus himself) and Master Roshi told Kami how he wasn't a failure as the Guardian of the Earth since although he created Piccolo, he also created the Dragonballs, without which, Goku and his friends would never have been able to accomplish what they had and it all started with a single Dragonball. Kami then used his power to instantly restore Goku's shredded gi to pristine quality.  
  
After thanking Kami, Goku proceeded to feed a senzu bean to Piccolo, much to everyone's dismay, as the villain of the piece was immediately restored to full health. Fortunately, Piccolo didn't seem to be in the mood to fight all over again and flew off.  
  
Chichi yelled as she dashed towards him, arms outstretched I'm so happy you're still alive! She practically tackled him with a tight hug, tuning out his complaints  
  
Chichi was slightly dumbfounded when Kami offered Goku his position as Guardian of the Earth but was glad when Goku decided to turn him down.  
  
FLYING NIMBUS! he called out and the orange cloud flew down out of the sky immediately.  
  
Goku and Chichi jumped up onto the Flying Nimbus as it flew above them, calling out goodbyes as the Nimbus soared up into the sky almost vertically, both holding on to the surprisingly solid cloud, Goku with his feet on the cloud like he was crouching on it, Chichi with her body trailing out behind the cloud like a kid in the water with a kickboard, a look of pure joy on her face. She had forgotten what it was like to fly, having only experienced it once(twice if you count the return trip) back when she and Goku had first met as kids and he gave her a ride to see Master Roshi to get his aid in putting out the raging blaze that covered Fire Mountain and cut her and her father off from their castle near the top.  
  
Where do you wanna go first, Chichi? Goku asked as he helped her to stand up on the Nimbus after they had leveled off  
Fire Mountain, she answered immediately So we can give Dad the good news.  
Fire Mountain it is.  
  
Goku leaned slightly to one side and the Nimbus veered in the direction he wanted it to go, towards Fire Mountain, and Chichi lovingly hooked her arm around Goku's.  
  
So how's your Dad doing? It's been years since I saw him. Goku asked  
He's doing fine. I'll bet he'll be glad to know we got married.  
Did he really think I wouldn't keep my promise?  
Actually, he was worried I might be strong enough to beat you. Chichi chuckled Fat chance of that. Even with a 250 pound handicap, you didn't even work up a sweat fighting me.  
Well, you were still more of a challenge than the guys I fought in the preliminaries, and why was he worried?  
Well, my Mom's tribe believes a woman should not spend her life with a man who is not strong enough to defeat her fairly in battle. If you hadn't defeated me, I would've had a really hard decision to make: Marry you and go against my family, or walk away and leave my beloved behind. I'm really glad I didn't have to make that choice.  
Say, is your mom gonna be there too? I guess she was away somewhere the day we met. I'd really like to meet her. as Goku said this, Chichi's eyes took on a haunted look  
Mom's been away' for a long time. She died years before we first met and Dad's raised me by himself ever since.  
  
Goku drew Chichi into a comforting hug as her eyes started to tear up and the Nimbus continued flying. Soon enough, they reached Fire Mountain and, with a few directions from Chichi, Goku guided the Nimbus down to the modest home she and Ox-King had lived in since Master Roshi accidentally destroyed their castle while extinguishing the blaze which had given Fire Mountain its name. As husband and wife hopped off the Nimbus, Ox-King came out of the house with a broad smile on his face.  
  
I take it things went well at the Tenkaichi Budokai? he said  
Yes Dad, we got married. Chichi replied Turns out you didn't have anything to worry about.  
Hiya Ox-King! Goku said cheerfully  
Hi Goku, the giant greeted him back So, what do you think of my little warrior?  
She's pretty strong. You should be proud of her.  
Oh, I am. Ox-King smiled I've been proud of her for a long time. The praise from her father caused Chichi to blush slightly. But with your honeymoon the next order of business, you two probably don't want to spend more time with me than is necessary so I'll just give you your wedding presents from me and you two can go wherever you're going.  
Goku said confusedly as Ox-King got out a small box with a few capsules in it and handed it to him.  
What's in them Dad? Chichi asked  
Well, Master Roshi wasn't sure if Goku had his own place or stayed with Kami the whole 3 years he was gone so I figured I'd play it safe. There's a self-contained kitchen, fully equipped and suitable for attachment to another building, some money, and a few other things you might need.  
Gosh, thanks Ox-King! Goku replied  
Now, you two get going wherever you're going. You don't want to waste your honeymoon sitting with me playing pinochle.  
I don't know how to play pinochle.  
Just as well, it's a boring game. Now shoo, you two, and go do what couples do. Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!  
  
Goku and Chichi got back on the Flying Nimbus and flew off as Ox-King chuckled to himself. As they flew through the sky, Chichi was quiet for a little while, until she finally spoke softly.  
she said Why did you lie to my Dad?  
What are you talking about Chichi? her husband answered  
You told him I was strong and that he should be proud of me.  
But you are strong.  
No I'm not! In our match, I couldn't hit you once despite all the punches and kicks I threw and when you finally decided to go on the offensive, your first attack sent me flying out of the ring to land in a heap. You didn't even have to hit me! Your punch was so strong the wind it created was enough to throw me out of the ring! As she talked, tears started streaming out of Chichi's eyes  
Goku enfolded his wife in a loving embrace, trying to comfort her Just because I'm really strong doesn't mean that you're weak. You were the third toughest opponent I fought at the Budokai, after Piccolo and Tien. Just the fact that you made it to the Finals should prove to you that you're strong.  
All the guys I fought in the preliminaries were wimps. No challenge from them at all.  
There, you see? You're strong enough that you were able to beat your preliminary opponents easily.  
You're serious? The flow of tears finally stopped as Goku nodded. Chichi looked around and didn't recognize the terrain below them Where are we headed, anyway?  
Mt. Paozu. I lived there back when I was a kid, before I met Bulma and we went off searching for the Dragonballs. I stopped by my old place on the way to the Budokai and it was in good enough shape to keep us warm & dry until I get our house built.  
  
As Goku spoke, the Flying Nimbus had begun to descend, soon coming to a stop just above the ground in front of a smallish one-story structure. Goku & Chichi hopped off the little orange cloud and it zoomed back into the sky. Goku took the capsule box Ox-King had given him out of his pocket and handed it to Chichi.  
  
I'm gonna go get some wood to start on our new house. How about you start cooking some food? Cuz I'm gonna work up an appetite. Goku said and then headed off into the woods  
But Goku... Chich started, but Goku was already out of sight You don't have an axe. she sighed Well, I guess I might as well start cooking.  
  
Chichi opened the box of capsules and, after consulting the note taped, to the inside of the lid, detailing which capsule had what in it, took out the capsule containing the self-contained kitchen and decapsulated it. Once the customary puff of smoke had cleared, Chichi studied the structure which had appeared. It was white, with the customary dome shape of capsule structures, a long bay window on one side, and 2 doors, one opposite the other. Chichi went inside to survey the contents and found that it had a full array of cooking tools, allowing Chichi to make a wide variety of dishes. Looking in the cupboard and refrigerator revealed enough food to feed an army. Not knowing what Goku liked, she decided to play it safe and make a stew using some meat and vegetables from the fridge.  
  
Once the meat and vegetables had been cleaned, cut, and put in the water-filled pot which was placed on the stove, Chichi went outside to get a good look at the scenery she would be looking at from now on. If she had to pick a word to describe the view, it would be breathtaking. She started a vigorous kata to occupy herself until Goku came back or the stew finished cooking. She was still punching and kicking the air when Goku returned carrying a very large tree. At first, she was too into the kata to notice her husband's return, giving Goku a chance to observe her style. It wasn't until he tossed the tree to the ground, the tree landing with a loud thud, that Chichi noticed him and stopped her kata.  
  
Oh! Goku, you're back. she said How'd you cut down the tree without an axe?  
Actually, I knocked it down. Goku answered  
Knocked it down? With what?  
My fist.  
You hit it with your fist? Chichi was incredulous  
I hit it really hard.  
  
Chichi then noticed that the roots were still attached to the tree, fresh earth still clinging to them as though it had just recently been uprooted.  
  
Well. Ah. Chichi stammered as the stove timer rang from inside the kitchen The stew should be ready.  
Goku smiled Cuz I'm pretty hungry.  
  
When they went inside and started eating, Chichi had the first shock of her marriage when Goku devoured every last bite of the stew that she hadn't already put in her own plate and then asked for more. Chichi had to scramble to feed her new husband's ravenous appetite without any preparation but she managed to satisfy his hunger. After complimenting her cooking, Goku went back out to start chopping the tree into boards suitable for building a house. By the time Chichi had finished cleaning and putting away the large number of dishes and gone outside, Goku had already chopped most of the tree into wood suitable for building.  
  
With nails and other building supplies from one of the capsules Ox-King had given them, Goku and Chichi had their new house built, and connected to the kitchen, within a few days and things could start to settle down, relatively speaking. Shortly after dawn following Goku & Chichi's first night in a proper bed(part of a collection of furniture in another of Ox-King's capsules) in their finished house, Chichi awoke, got dressed in her workout clothes and went outside. As the sun started its long morning climb, she started her kata, striking at an invisible opponent, and didn't notice when her husband, dressed in his customary orange gi, came outside as well and started a kata of his own. When Chichi finished her kata, she found Goku gazing at her.  
  
You wanna spar? he asked  
Why? I wouldn't stand a chance against you. Chichi answered  
I'll go easy on you. C'mon, please?  
Oh, alright.  
  
Goku and Chichi faced each other a little ways in front of the house and both got into fighting stances. Chichi lunged at Goku with a ferocious flurry of kicks and punches, which he blocked and then retaliated. Chichi was surprised that she was able to block most of Goku's attacks and the ones that got though her guard only hurt a little more than the punches thrown by her father when they were sparring. After several minutes of exchanging blows, Chichi fell to the ground, her strength exhausted, while Goku wasn't the least bit tired.  
  
I'll never be as strong as you, Goku. Chichi gasped as her husband helped her up  
You might be wrong. Goku responded You've got a lot of Ki, but you're only using a teeny bit of it.  
Ki? What's that?  
The energy your body generates. My Kamehameha and all the other blasts you saw at the Budokai were made of Ki. Everybody's got a little, feels like you've got about as much as Krillin.  
How do you know how much of this Ki' I have and how does it have anything to do with how strong I am?  
The stronger you are, the more Ki you've got. I can sense it and so can my friends- er, except Bulma, cuz she's not a fighter. I can teach you to sense it too.  
Alright, if I've got as much as your bald friend, how come I didn't hold out nearly as well against you as he did against Piccolo?  
Well, Krillin knows how to use his Ki and you don't. It's like his Ki is running through his veins like blood while you're keeping your Ki in a bottle on the shelf.  
I thought you just said Ki was a measure of how strong you are?  
Uh, well, it's more than that. I told you how Ki can be formed into an attack. A fighter can also use their Ki to supercharge their body to make them stronger, faster, and able to take harder hits without being hurt. That's why I used too much power fighting you at the Budokai, I didn't realize you were only using a little bit of your Ki until you got thrown clean across the ring and into the wall.  
Incredible. Can... Can you teach me how to do it?  
Sure. You're strong enough already that it should be pretty easy.  
  
Goku proceeded to teach Chichi a meditation technique he had learned from Master Roshi, designed to put someone in touch with their own Ki.  
  
Look deep inside yourself, Goku instructed Feel the Ki sleeping within. Do you see it?  
I... I think so. Chichi said after a moment  
OK, reach down and pull it up towards the surface. Don't try to force it, just let it flow through you.  
It feels... warm, like energy filling my blood.  
Now, hold onto that feeling. Don't let it slip away.  
I've got it. No way am I letting it get away from me.  
OK, now on your feet, but don't let go of it. Chichi followed his order and got to her feet Now, let's see what you've got!  
  
Goku dropped into a fighting stance and Chichi did the same. Goku started it off with a kick that was faster and had more power behind it than any he had used in his earlier sparring match with Chichi, but the female fighter blocked it easily and counterattacked with a punch that Goku blocked with a little effort. Husband and wife began trading blows, Chichi's speed and strength increasing as she grew accustomed to using her Ki and drew upon more of it as she fought. They traded blows for about half an hour before loud rumbling from both their stomachs prompted them to stop. Chichi was astonished as she realized that, after the length of time they had been sparring, she was only a little winded when, not long before, she had been exhausted after only a few minutes of sparring. They went back inside the house and Chichi cooked a large meal for Goku and herself. After they finished eating, Goku and Chichi went back outside and saw a Capsule Plane approaching fast. They stood and watched it as it landed. The canopy opened up, and out hopped Bulma and Krillin.  
  
Hi guys! Goku greeted them What're you doing way out here?  
Well for one thing, Krillin answered as he retrieved a small sack from the cockpit You guys left so fast, you forgot to pick up your prize money. the bald monk handed the sack over to Goku  
Goku said as he scratched the back of his head I figured it got torched with the rest of the arena.  
Bulma interjected The prize money was in a heavy duty safe. The officials dug it out of the rubble a few hours after you left. Convincing them we really were gonna take the prize money to you, on the other hand, took a little longer.  
But with Tien, Chaozu, Yamcha, and Master Roshi all vouching for us, Krillin added They finally relented and handed over your prize money with the understanding that we'd take it right to you.  
But how did you find us? Chichi asked  
We asked Baba to check her crystal ball, Bulma answered Looks like I coulda saved my money seeing as how this is where Goku was living when I first met him and dragged him along on my first Dragonball hunt.  
And I wanted to come along, Krillin added Both to find out how you two are getting along, and to know exactly where you live so I don't have to always wait for you to visit me and Master Roshi at Kame House.  
Well, you're always welcome here, Krillin. Goku replied  
Thanks buddy.  
Are you hungry? Chichi asked We just finished eating but I'm sure I could put together something for you.  
No, it's OK. Bulma responded I had breakfast before we left.  
And Master Roshi's expecting me back at Kame House. Ever since Lunch left to be with Tien, the old guy just hasn't been the same. Krillin added See you, guys.  
So long.  
Bye guys. Goku waved  
  
With a wave and a smile from each, Bulma and Krillin got back into the Capsule Plane and took off. Goku and Chichi waved as the Capsule Plane took off and headed over the horizon.  
  
You've got some pretty nice friends, Goku. Chichi said  
Yeah. Bulma and Krillin are real nice. If it weren't for Bulma, I mighta spent my whole life up on this mountain. Never seeing another human being, never learning all the great techniques I have. Pilaf or the Red Ribbon Army woulda gotten all the Dragonballs and taken over the world, or Piccolo woulda taken over with no one strong enough to stop him. And I never woulda met you either. Goku and Chichi exchanged smiles Krillin's my best friend, we trained together under Master Roshi.  
Speaking of training, I was just getting the hang of using my... What'd you call it? Ki? when Goku nodded, Chichi continued What say we get back to it?  
  
With a smile, Goku deposited the sack of money next to the front door and then he and Chichi resumed their sparring match. They traded punches and kicks for over an hour before they finally stopped, both a bit tired, Chichi moreso than Goku.  
  
That was incredible! Chichi gasped That was the most intense spar I've ever had!  
Goku smiled You're a whole lot stronger and faster now that you know how to use your Ki. You might even be as strong as me, someday.  
Do you really think so?  
It's possible. You're sure on your way there.  
Goku, will you train me?  
  
  
For the rest of the morning, Goku began to teach Chichi some hand-to-hand fighting techniques he had learned over the years. Chichi proved to be a quick study, and by the end of the day, she was adept at all of them. After a large dinner, Chichi spent some time cleaning the kitchen while Goku got firewood for the next several days by knocking down a tree, carrying it back to the house, and using a precise strike to split it into logs. Husband and wife then went to sleep. That night, Chichi dreamed of her mother.  
  
Chichi was five or six years old and her mother was a beautiful woman, looking much like a grown Chichi. They were in a grassy clearing with a large boulder.  
  
Watch closely, Chichi, Chichi's mother said softly I'm about to show you a technique that has been passed down through my line for generations, and now I pass the secret on to you. I don't expect you to be able to do it now, but I want you to see what's down the road for you, the power you train to one day harness.  
  
Chichi's mother turned to face the boulder and moved her hands a few inches apart in front of her at chest level, palms facing each other, fingers pointing straight up. Her face took on a look of concentration as the light of her aura started to become visible. Her aura became brighter and brighter until it seemed as though she were engulfed in white flames. The light started to flow between her hands, forming a growing ball. After a minute, she had increased the space between her hands to accommodate the ball's increased size. Finally, all the light from her aura was contained in the ball of Ki.  
  
AURA BLAST! Chichi's mother shouted and thrust her hands forward  
  
A stream of energy poured from the her hands, straight at the boulder. When the Ki blast hit the boulder, it exploded, sending rock chips flying everywhere. Chichi looked at her mother in awe as she caught her breath and turned back to face her daughter.  
That is the power that is your birthright, Chichi. Chichi's mother smiled at her Do your utmost to always be worthy of it.  
  
Chichi slowly awoke in her bed next to Goku and reflected on her dream.  
  
*That really happened.* she thought *I can't believe I forgot what Mom showed me back then. It wasn't too long after that when Mom got sick, I'd only just mastered the basics when she died. But Mom knew how to use Ki, she could have taught me to use it if she'd survived. Goku teaching me to tap into my Ki yesterday must have shaken the memory loose. I wonder if I could actually do the- What did mom call it?- Oh yeah, the Aura Blast...*  
  
Chichi got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs to do her morning kata and cook breakfast for Goku. After the large meal had been consumed by Chichi and Goku(mostly Goku) they went outside.  
  
OK Chichi, Goku said Yesterday I taught you to tap into your Ki, now I'm going to teach you how to sense it. First, close your eyes. Chichi did as he said Now, look inside yourself, find the feeling you felt when you first tapped into your Ki.  
Chichi said after about half a minute I've got it.  
OK, remember that feeling. Commit it to memory. Now, turn your senses outward, look around for other sources of that feeling, but keep your eyes closed for now.  
I... I can see... I mean feel something. It's so bright, like the sun at noon.  
How far away is it?  
It... It's right next to me!  
That must be me, then. Goku chuckled You can open your eyes now.  
  
Chichi opened her eyes and gazed at Goku in front of her.  
  
That was neat. Chichi smiled I could tell right where you were without using my eyes. So what's next?  
Think you can do it again? Goku asked  
Yeah, now that I know what to do, it's easy.  
Then the next thing we'll do is play Hide & Seek!  
Hide & Seek??? Chichi was puzzled  
Yup, I'll hide somewhere in the forest, and you have to find me by sensing my Ki. You've got until noon to find me. Got it?  
Uhh, yeah.  
Good. Count to 50 and then come after me.  
  
Goku leaped into the air and flew towards the woods at high speed. Chichi stared for a moment before she remembered that she had to count to 50 before she went after him. Just under a minute later, Chichi was running at top speed in the direction Goku had flown. As she entered the forest, Chichi slowed and looked around, taking stock of the environment.  
  
*Since Goku was flying, my usual methods of tracking animals and enemies aren't going to work. He won't have left any tracks unless he touched down for some reason, and I doubt if he'll leave any signs I can easily see from down here. So how am I going to... Of course! Silly me. The whole point of this is for me to practice sensing Ki. I'm supposed to find Goku using his Ki.*  
  
Chichi stood still and closed her eyes, summoning up the Ki sense Goku had just taught her to access. She had to concentrate hard, but she managed to sense the bright flame of Goku's Ki. It was quite a distance away but she could easily discern the direction. Chichi opened her eyes and ran in that direction. After running for several minutes she stopped and concentrated on Goku's Ki again. She noted the direction and ran that way. After about an hour, Chichi realized that her frequent stops to track Goku were slowing her down too much.  
  
*This isn't working.* she thought *I have to stop and close my eyes every time I want to sense his Ki, and on top of that, I think he's moving when I'm not looking. I can track game on the run, there's got to be a way to do the same with Ki.*  
  
Chichi closed her eyes and extended her senses to feel Goku's Ki once again. She memorized every nuance of the feeling she associated with Ki, and then slowly opened her eyes, carefully hanging onto her sense of Goku's Ki. Her concentration paid off. With her eyes wide open, Chichi could still sense Goku's location. Smiling, she took off running towards his location. She wasn't surprised in the least when his Ki started to move and altered her course to follow. A few zig-zags later, Goku's Ki stopped moving as though he'd either resigned himself to being found or determined that part of the exercise to be over. Obviously, his changes in position while she was moving were designed to force her to figure out how to sense Ki on the fly.  
  
Soon, Chichi was close to Goku but he was nowhere to be seen. She suddenly realized that he was above her and jumped up onto the branch of a nearby tree. She jumped from branch to branch until she sensed Goku was extremely close. Chichi walked down the branch she was on until she reached the trunk of the tree. With a smile, she lashed out with a kick and smashed a hole in the trunk of the tree to reveal Goku's smiling face. Goku stepped out of the tree trunk with a proud expression and glanced at the sun.  
  
Not bad, Chichi. he said You found me with time to spare.  
How'd you get inside the tree? Chichi asked  
There's a natural hole a little ways above where I was standing, I slipped in through it then floated down to this height to wait for you. You sure picked it up fast.  
You were moving to get me to figure out how to sense Ki without stopping to concentrate! Chichi said in an accusatory tone  
That's right. When you started following me without stopping, I knew you'd figured out how to do it and found myself a good hiding place.  
Why didn't you just tell me how to do it!? Chichi angrily punched Goku in the arm  
Goku rubbed his arm where Chichi had hit him Easy Chichi. A good fighter is able to figure out new stuff on their own, not just use techniques taught to them by others. How do you think those techniques got thought up in the first place?  
I guess I can't argue with that.  
C'mon, let's head back to the house. All that flying around really built up my appetite.  
Yeah, I'm getting pretty hungry too. You spent most of the time standing still while I was running all over the place.  
  
Goku and Chichi jumped down out of the tree and ran back to the house at a brisk pace. When they reached the house, it was nearly noon and Chichi proceeded to make lunch. After the large meal was consumed and Chichi had finished cleaning up, she went outside to where Goku was exercising and smiled as he looked over to her.  
  
Ready for something completely new, Chichi? he asked  
Chichi answered eagerly  
Then follow me.  
  
Goku and Chichi ran for a few minutes until they reached a field with several large rocks in it.  
  
You've been picking this stuff up pretty fast. Goku praised his wife I think you're ready to learn how to do Ki attacks, like the Kamehameha Wave. I'll show you how to do the Kamehameha and then you can try. Goku turned to face one of the larger rocks but Chichi interrupted him before he could start  
Goku, wait. she said I'd like to try something first.  
Uh, OK.  
  
Chichi faced the rock as Goku stepped aside to give her some room. She positioned her hands just as her mother had in her dream and concentrated on her Ki, willing it to come forth. Slowly, slower than it had taken her mother, Chichi's aura started to become visible, the blue light starting to envelop her.  
  
*Odd,* Goku thought as he watched Chichi intently *I thought she was gonna try and duplicate the Kamehameha or one of the other attacks she saw at the Budokai, but I've never seen anything like this one she's trying. She's definitely gathering her Ki though.*  
  
When Chichi's Ki aura had solidified, the light started flowing into the space between her hands, forming into a glowing blue ball. With sweat beading on her forehead, Chichi thrust her hands forward.  
  
AURA BLAST! she shouted and a wave of Ki shot from her hands to destroy the rock  
  
As the Ki blast dissipated and rock chips fell to the ground around her, Chichi fell to her knees in exhaustion. Goku immediately dashed over to keep her from falling flat on her face.  
  
I did it. Uh... Chichi whispered and then slumped unconscious in Goku's arms  
  
The next thing she knew, Chichi was waking up in her bed. She sat up and looked around.  
  
Was it a dream? she wondered aloud Did I really do the Aura Blast, or was it just a dream?  
  
Seeing that the clock said it was nearly dinnertime, Chichi put her shoes on and went downstairs to the kitchen. She had just entered the kitchen when Goku entered through the outside door, dragging a huge fish behind him.  
  
Hi Chichi! Goku greeted his wife You're looking a lot better.  
Goku, what happened? Chichi asked I woke up in bed and didn't remember how I got there.  
You don't remember? Chichi shook her head at Goku's question You passed out right after you did that neat Ki attack. I carried you home and put you in bed. Then I went and got dinner. Hope you know a few good fish recipes. Goku smiled  
So, it wasn't a dream...  
Of course it wasn't. How'd you manage to come up with that great Ki attack, anyway? It was almost as powerful as the Kamehameha. Not bad considering it was the first time you've ever done one.  
I didn't exactly come up with it. My mother showed it to me a long time ago, not too long before she died. I'd forgotten all about it until your lesson in Ki yesterday shook the memory loose.  
Your mom knew how to use Ki? Then how come you didn't know anything about it until yesterday?  
I guess I was too young to learn to use the ancestral power' as she called it. She said she'd teach me it all when I got a little older, but before she could... Tears started to flow from Chichi's eyes as her voice picked up a quaver of sorrow   
What happened? Goku asked softly, stroking his wife soothingly  
She'd gone hunting... She always hunted barehanded to make it more of a challenge... The animal she went after got her with some kinda stinger. Chichi spoke with a sad tone After she brought it home dead, Dad recognized the animal and the mark the stinger had made when it stung her. I don't remember what the animal was called, but I do remember that its stinger contained a slow-acting poison. As soon as Dad saw it, he sprang into action. He put a poultice on the wound, warned Mom to stay as still as she could, then ran out of the castle to try to find a very rare plant that held the only known cure for the poison.  
  
He came back late that night, crying. The plant only grew in one place that he knew of and it had been burned to ashes by a recent forest fire. The only thing that could save Mom was gone. She held on for a week, getting weaker and weaker the longer it dragged on. Just before the end, she made Dad promise to make sure I grew up to be a strong warrior and she told me to always strive to be worthy of the power she'd shown me.  
And nobody ever taught you how to use Ki? Ox-King studied under Master Roshi with my grandpa so he had to know how.  
Dad said there were some things he just couldn't get but your grandpa mastered. I guess Ki was one of them. As for Mom's family, according to what they told me, the ancestral powers were only passed down to the eldest daughter, meaning Mom, so my Auntie couldn't help, and Grandma had a stroke the day Mom died and forgot everything she knew about the ancestral powers. By the time I met you, I'd forgotten all about Mom showing me the Aura Blast when I was a little girl.  
Well, now you know all about Ki. I'll bet your mom's real proud of you, watching you from Heaven.  
I'm sure she is too. I'm a very lucky woman to have married you, Goku.  
I'm a lucky man too, Chichi. Your cooking's great! And you're pretty too.  
  
Goku and Chichi kissed passionately for half a minute before Chichi broke the kiss to start preparing the huge fish for dinner.  
  
The next day, after breakfast, Goku and Chichi were standing in front of the house once again. Chichi smiled in expectation of the day's lesson because she figured that there was only one thing left for Goku to teach, as far as she knew.  
  
Is today the day you teach me to fly? Chichi asked anxiously  
Yup, sure is. Goku answered Now, what you wanna do is sorta get your Ki under you and use it to push you up in the air.  
Hmm. Sounds easy enough.  
  
Chichi turned slightly away from Goku and placed her hands in front of her as though she was going to do the Aura Blast. She bent over as her aura started to flare around her.  
  
No, Chichi! Goku frowned That's not how you do it.  
It's not? Chichi's aura dimmed out as she straightened up I thought I was supposed to propel myself up with my Ki?  
Yeah, but not like that. You can use a Ki blast like a rocket booster, but you'd have to keep doing them to keep from falling back to the ground again. Flying's a whole lot easier. Now try it again, think of your Ki like the Flying Nimbus, except you can't really fall off of it. Just relax your muscles and concentrate on your Ki lifting you up.  
Oh. I get it now.  
  
Chichi closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to follow Goku's instructions. She willed her Ki to lift her from the ground and felt a small breeze around her. It was taking a lot of effort, but Chichi was sure she was rising through the air. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that her feet were six feet above the ground. Goku was looking up at her with a proud look on his face.  
  
Incredible, Chichi! he said You're picking it up in no time flat.  
Thanks, Goku. Chichi answered I've got a good teach- Whoa! Chichi gave a surprised shriek as she lost her concentration and fell out of the air. Goku reached out and steadied Chichi as she landed awkwardly on her feet. That was amazing! I was actually floating in midair!  
You sure were. A little practice and you'll be soaring like a bird.  
  
And within a few days, Chichi was indeed soaring through the air like a bird. Her Aura Blast also became less tiring with practice. A week later, some dizzy spells had prompted Chichi to try a certain item her father had included in a capsule noted as containing miscellaneous items.' Chichi had actually felt a little embarrassed when she discovered it while going through the contents of the capsules, but was now glad her father had thought to include it. When she saw the result, Chichi was overjoyed and ran to tell her husband.  
  
Goku, I'm pregnant! she smiled  
Goku blinked at her  
That's right! We're gonna have a baby!  
A baby?! Wow! That's great!  
I've even got ideas for names. If it's a girl, we'll name her after my Mom, and if it's a boy, we'll name him after your grandpa.  
That's a great idea, Chichi! Goku beamed at his wife  
  
And 9 months later, Chichi gave birth to a bouncing baby boy with a tail, whom they named Gohan.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
Whew! I guess 20 full pages is a bit long for a prologue, but I wanted to get all this in one part so chapter 1 can start with the beginning of Dragonball Z. Events which took place at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai are historically accurate (plus a few of my own embellishments) thanks to translated manga downloaded from planetnamek.com(Downloaded before they took it down due to bandwidth troubles that is. I've been working on this monster of a prologue for quite a while now)  
  
Have you ever wondered how Dragonball Z would be different if Chichi hadn't quit training after she had Gohan? Well, once this fic is done, you'll wonder no more! What Kamejen did/is doing for Bulma, I now do for Chichi. If you're a Bulma fan, always wanted to see her in the thick of it, and haven't read Kamejen's great fic The REAL Story of Bulma Briefs then you should. She's currently rewritten up to the end of the Namek Saga and she's working on more. She always updates her website before posting to FF.net so the newest chapters can usually be found first at her website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/bulmashrine/index.html  
  
If you like her story, don't forget to review it here on fanfiction.net so she knows you like it. I've always liked the idea of the girls getting in on the fighting and since Kamejen beat me to Bulma, my only real option for a rewrite was Chichi, not to mention Chichi's more credible as a fighter since she actually did make the finals of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai.  



	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

(Type a title for your page here) Chichi the Warrior  
Written by: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see Prologue  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
Years have passed since Gohan's birth, four years to be exact. Things have been peaceful. Piccolo hasn't shown his green face since the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. Speaking of the Budokai, the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai was not held last year, due to the fact that the new arena is still being built after Piccolo wiped the old one off the map during his battle with Goku. Construction is expected to last for several more years. Sorry, tournament fans. But this story isn't about the Tenkaichi Budokai, it's about Goku and Chichi, who have been living happily, raising their son Gohan.  
  
Chichi came out of the house and started calling for Gohan to come in. She's changed a little since we saw her last, she's a little older and wears her hair up now, instead of in a ponytail, but she's still pretty to look at with no visible fat. She wore a purple dress, a yellow shawl, a bracelet on each wrist, and a pair of boots.  
  
Off in the distance, Chichi heard a quiet rumbling, like a tree falling somewhere in the forest. A minute or two later, Chichi's husband Goku came into sight of the house, carrying a tree many times his size.  
  
Hey Goku, you think you've got enough firewood there? Chichi asked  
Goku answered as he dropped the tree to the ground I guess that ought to do, don't you think? Where's Gohan?  
Oh, I don't know. But you'd better go and find him because you two are supposed to be at Master Roshi's pretty soon.  
Oh yeah, that's right!  
You'd better take the Flying Nimbus. You don't want to be late for your reunion.  
You sure you don't wanna come too, Chichi?  
Nah. I barely know any of them and I've got a bunch of cleaning to do today, anyway.  
OK. Bye Chichi! Goku took off running down the hill their house stood on  
Goku, be careful! Chichi called after him At the reunion would be the perfect time for Piccolo to come out of hiding and catch you off guard! she sighed as her husband went out of sight Oh, all this worrying is going to give me wrinkles. Piccolo hasn't been seen in five years, and I just know he's been planning revenge on Goku all this time. Like Dad likes to say, It's the animal you don't see that has the best chance of having you for lunch.'  
  
Chichi went back inside the house and started sweeping halfheartedly, unable to dismiss a strange feeling of foreboding she had, somehow feeling as though it had something to do with Gohan. She breathed a sigh of relief a few minutes later when the feeling mysteriously lifted and she got to her cleaning in earnest. A little while later, she was tidying up Gohan's room.  
  
Oh, I think I'm turning into a clean freak. Chichi said to herself as she straightened some of Gohan's schoolbooks I guess I'm just nervous. I- she froze and went silent as her earlier sense of foreboding descended on her again, only ten times more intense than before Oh no... Gohan!  
  
Chichi didn't know how, but she knew that her son was in danger and she knew where he was. She dashed out of the house and leaped into the air, flying towards where she knew Gohan was as fast as she could. As she flew closer to Gohan's location, Chichi could sense three Kis near Gohan. One was definitely Goku. Another was about as strong as Goku and felt dark. But the third... The third Ki made Chichi's blood run cold. It felt at least twice as strong as Goku and was pure evil. Feeling this, Chichi reached down inside herself and drew up enough power to increase her speed further.  
  
Up ahead, Goku and Piccolo were standing side by side, facing Radditz. Piccolo was missing an arm while Radditz wasn't even scratched. Goku and Piccolo were whispering to each other when Radditz's Scouter bleeped and displayed an indicator in an alien language on the eyepiece.  
  
The Saiyan warrior studied the reading A power level of 310 closing fast.  
One of your friends coming to join the party? Piccolo whispered to Goku  
Not exactly. Goku whispered back right before Chichi swooped in and landed next to him  
You gotta be kidding me. Piccolo blinked  
Goku, what's going on? Chichi asked Where's Gohan? her sense of her son's location had cut out as she had gotten close to the battlefield  
In a space pod in that crater over there. Goku answered calmly He was kidnaped by that guy. Goku nodded towards Radditz His name's Radditz. Says he's my brother but he's no brother of mine. He plans to wipe out everyone on Earth so the guys he works for can sell the planet to someone else.  
We're sure not gonna let that happen, are we, Goku?  
What the heck are you gonna be able to do? Piccolo asked rudely Last time I checked, Goku didn't even need to hit you to beat you, and Radditz is twice as strong as Goku is now.  
Chichi, ditch your weights. Goku ordered, ignoring Piccolo's comment You're gonna need every bit of speed you've got.  
  
Chichi nodded and took off her shawl, which hit the ground with a dull thud much like Goku's shirt had earlier. Next she took off her boots and her bracelets. Both hit the ground with thuds much like Goku's boots and wristbands.  
  
Radditz blinked as Chichi's Scouter reading increased Power level now 399!? What is it with the fighters on this planet that messes up the Scouter!?  
Goku whispered to his wife We need to keep him busy for five minutes while Piccolo charges up his attack.  
Then let's do it.  
  
Simultaneously, husband and wife leapt forward towards Radditz. Fighting as one, they threw rapid fire punches that were all blocked by Radditz. Goku and Chichi were fighting as a perfect team, instinctively knowing what the other was doing, but it wasn't enough against the vastly stronger Radditz. The battle raged across and above the battlefield with Radditz deftly avoiding all of Goku and Chichi's attacks while landing several blows of his own. Goku and Chichi sent simultaneous kicks at the burly Saiyan, Goku's kick going high and Chichi's going low, but Radditz dodged to one side and spin-kicked Chichi in the small of the back, sending the amazon flying, immediately following up with a punch to Goku's jaw which sent him in the opposite direction. Both warriors managed to land on hands and feet and sprang into the air, each starting to gather their Ki in their own way as they hung in mid-air.  
  
They're persistent. Radditz chuckled to himself  
Goku's voice exuded power as a ball of Ki formed in his hands. At the same time, Chichi's aura glowed blue as it quickly flowed into a ball between her hands  
Radditz cried as his Scouter readings changed His power level's skyrocketing! 900! 950! Radditz turned his head to see Chichi glowing from her Ki Her power level's going up too! 850! 892!  
  
Now I get it! They can raise their power level by concentrating their energy onto one spot!  
  
Another reading displayed on Radditz's Scouter and he turned to stare at Piccolo, who was glowing with energy as he charged his attack His power level has gone up as well! It's over a thousand! And it's still going up!!  
  
  
Goku fired his Kamehameha down at Radditz, who leaped out of the way. Goku skillfully manipulated the Ki of the attack so it turned to chase Radditz, who ran ahead of it.  
  
AURA BLAST! Chichi shouted as she fired her Ki attack right in Radditz's path.  
  
Radditz veered to one side to avoid the Aura Blast, which exploded against the ground, and Goku's Kamehameha followed him. After a little more running, Radditz stopped and turned to face the oncoming Ki blast.  
  
That's enough of this. Radditz muttered and extended his arms towards the Kamehameha.  
  
The massive amount of Ki slammed into Radditz and a huge explosion threw up a cloud of dust. But when the smoke had cleared, Radditz was still standing and completely unharmed, a newly carved ditch in front of him was the only visible sign that he had been anywhere near where the Kamehameha hit, besides his heavy breathing.  
  
He canceled it out! Goku breathed in disbelief Piccolo had better hurry. The sentiment was shared by Chichi  
*That was the biggest Kamehameha I've ever seen Goku do,* she thought *And Radditz isn't even scratched!*  
Radditz shouted up at Goku Let me show you and your whore how it's done!  
  
So saying, Radditz fired a blast of Ki from each hand, one at Goku and the other at Chichi. Both were direct hits, slamming them hard and knocking them out of the sky. Chichi hit the ground first, her dress torn in a number of places, with Goku striking the ground a little ways away a few seconds later, his gi rather shredded. Radditz was in motion before his enemies even hit the ground, running towards Goku, almost appearing out of nowhere in front of the fallen hero, grabbing him by what was left of the shirt of his gi and drawing back his fist to deliver the final blow. However, he paused when he heard the angriest shout he'd ever heard.  
  
I AM NO WHORE, YOU MONSTER! Chichi screamed as she charged at Radditz. She knew she was hurt, probably a few cracked ribs at the very least, but right now she was running totally on adrenaline and rage, not even noticing the pain from her injuries. I AM HIS WIFE!!  
Radditz blinked as he dropped Goku to block the flurry of punches and kicks Chichi threw at him You're his mate? Radditz struck back with some hard punches, some of which hit their targets, but Chichi was too enraged to notice the damage she was taking. Makes sense that Kakarot would pick the strongest of the weak females on this mudball to carry his son. I suppose beggars can't be choosers when all the cows are of inferior stock.  
I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET SAYING THAT!! Chichi's anger-fueled assault was stopped cold by an armored boot right in her gut that sent her sprawling  
I think not. Radditz smirked Now, where was I? Oh yes, now I remember.  
  
Radditz started to turn back towards Goku, but something made him stop and spin to face Piccolo, whose fingers were crackling with highly focused Ki.  
  
Let's see ya stop this one. the green one smiled  
How foolish! Radditz berated himself as he stared at Piccolo through the lens of his Scouter I underestimated these guys! Power level thirteen-hundred and thirty! I can't block that! Alright then, get on with it green bean-head! Radditz snarled at Piccolo  
It's all yours. BEAM CANNON FIRE!  
  
A spiraling beam of energy shot from Piccolo's extended fingers, shooting straight towards Radditz. It sliced clean though Saiyan armor and continued on to carve a notch out of a nearby mountain. Goku had to brace himself to stay on his feet as he was hit with the backwash from the blast and Chichi could only stay prone and do her best not to be blown away. When the smoke cleared, all were shocked to see Radditz was still standing!  
  
He- he dodged it. Piccolo said in disbelief He- he's faster than the- the speed of light.  
My, that was quite a little trick. Look how easily it pierced my armor. Radditz smiled as he indicated his shattered right pauldron, the somewhat bruised shoulder beneath it indicating how close Piccolo's blast had come to scoring a direct hit. Luckily your aim was a little off. Now I have a little trick that I wanted to show you. Remember? It's the one I was gonna show you when we first met!  
Yeah, I know.  
Keep your eye on the birdy.  
  
Chichi was getting to her feet, holding her torso, as Radditz formed a blazing ball of white Ki in his hand. The Saiyan let out a full-throated ki-ai which suddenly turned into a yell of pain as Radditz stopped cold, his ball of Ki fading out. Chichi couldn't help but beam as Goku squeezed Radditz's tail.  
  
You were careless. Goku giggled like a madman I'll never forget how much my tail hurt when somebody squeezed it!  
  
As Goku squeezed Radditz's tail with all his strength, causing the evil warrior to collapse to the ground, Chichi remembered the effect when she had innocently grabbed Goku's tail at their first meeting, thinking it was to help her climb onto the Flying Nimbus. Back then, it had so incapacitated Goku that he had fallen clean off the little cloud, which fortunately had been at ground level at the time. Now Radditz was feeling several times that pain as Goku practically crushed his tail in his hands.  
  
You shouldn't do that. Radditz grunted in pain  
Goku called out Can you manage that attack one more time?  
Yes Goku, Piccolo replied With pleasure. I see you had a surprise attack after all, you sly dog. Hold him tight, this is the last time I can do this.  
You better not miss this time! Chichi warned as Piccolo started gathering his Ki  
I never miss a stationary target, lady. Now let me concentrate!  
Kakrot! Please don't tell me you're going to go through with this. I'm your brother! Radditz, paralyzed by a haze of pain from his tail, pleaded for his life  
Brother!? Don't be rediculous! You took my son and you tried to kill me & my wife!  
And didn't you say you were gonna kill every single person on the planet? Chichi added  
Yup. He sure did.  
I was bluffing! Radditz cried out I would have said or done anything to get you to join us, I swear it!  
Don't listen to him Goku! Piccolo warned He'll say anything to get loose.  
I can't believe I'm saying this, but the demon's right! Chichi added If you let him go he'll be too strong for us to stop!  
I was never gonna kill you or the boy or your mate! Radditz claimed Once I was sure that I couldn't get you to join us no matter what I did, I was gonna leave this planet for good, and that's the truth! I could never hurt my own flesh and blood, I swear! I swear it Kakarot!  
Do you promise to leave?  
Yes! Of course! It's over! I'll tell the others that you won't join!  
No Goku! He's trying to trick you! Piccolo shouted  
Don't let him go! Chichi yelled  
I'll never come back here again, I promise! Radditz groaned  
Both Piccolo and Chichi cried in dismay as Goku let go of Radditz's tail  
  
The smirking Saiyan laughed and stood up quickly as his tail slipped from Goku's grasp. He immediately slammed his elbow into his brother's face, sending him flying backwards.  
  
Chichi cried out in horror as her husband was knocked down by his evil brother, who leaped through the air to stomp his foot down on Goku's ribs  
You've always been way too trusting Goku! Piccolo declared as Radditz laughed  
Radditz taunted How could you? You're a rare breed indeed, my brother. Just a sentimental joke! You're way too soft to be a Saiyan warrior anyway.  
No fair! Goku groaned through his cries of pain  
I suppose you're right Kakarot, but I'm a first-class warrior and I won't hesitate to kill my own brother if need be. Now say goodbye.  
LEAVE HIM ALONE! Chichi yelled as she charged, ignoring both her injuries and the fact that she would be no match for Radditz even at full health  
Radditz fired a Ki blast at the charging Amazon which speared her in the chest. Chichi let out a shriek as she fell to the ground, her lifeblood spurting from the wound, her strength draining with it.  
Goku screamed in horror as Radditz smiled at his handiwork and turned back to him  
  
Radditz pressed down hard on Goku's torso with his foot, bringing a howl of pain as ribs were broken. As soon as the echo of Goku's first scream had died down, Radditz stomped down again, breaking more ribs and eliciting another scream of pain from his brother. Suddenly, Radditz's Scouter bleeped a warning. Radditz looked around for the new fighter but no one else seemed to be there. For a moment the only sound was that of the wind, and then the sound of groaning metal came from the nearby crater.  
  
All at once, the momentary peace was broken as Radditz's space pod literally exploded, Gohan rapidly ascending from the flying wreckage, his Dragonball-topped hat falling by the wayside, a look of unbridled rage on his face. He did a flip in mid-air and landed on his feet facing Radditz. Chichi was lucky that she'd fallen with her face facing the crater so she had seen Gohan's amazing entrance.  
  
*How'd he do that?* she wondered silently as her Ki sense told her that her son was even stronger than Radditz *Me and Goku agreed not to start training Gohan until he was 5. I didn't teach him and I know Goku wouldn't go against his word, so how'd Gohan get so strong?*  
  
So you've taught the boy a few tricks, Kakarot. Radditz commented  
Goku groaned Gohan, Mommy & Daddy can't get up right now. Run away from here! Gohan ignored his father and stood staring at Radditz, his body quivering with anger as he grunted like a wild beast Run away Gohan. Run... now.  
Power level one thousand three hundred and seventy!? Impossible for a kid! Radditz couldn't believe the reading his Scouter was giving him And yet... It's going up! But that's what it is!! Gohan's body started to glow with a red aura as the shocked Saiyan watched  
LEAVE MY MOM & DAD ALONE!!! Gohan shouted and there was an explosion of light  
  
Gohan shot through the air, surrounded by a golden aura, and slammed headfirst into Radditz's chest plate, cracking the armor and causing Radditz to stagger back in pain. Radditz almost fell down but just managed to stay on his feet. Meanwhile, Gohan fell to the ground hard, the aura gone, his Ki dwindling back down to almost nothing. Gohan slowly sat up, showing no sign of the intense rage that had moments ago been on his face.  
  
Goku stammered his son's name, not understanding how a 4 year-old boy could have delivered the most devastating blow of the entire fight  
Gohan spoke as he stood up  
Gohan. Go, get outta here.  
But Daddy...  
No one's ever... done... that to me. Radditz grunted as he staggered forward, holding his chest  
No! Stay back! Goku shouted to Radditz, who ignored him Gohan, you have to go! Gohan, run! Quick now!  
Radditz couldn't believe that his Scouter now gave an extremely low power level for Gohan Hey kid, what happened to all that power you had?  
Uhh, what power? Gohan was confused by the question  
Fool! You don't remember! Alright, YOU JUST KNOCKED THE STUFFINS OUTTA YER OLD UNCLE RADDITZ! LIKE THIS!  
Goku shouted as his son was kicked by Radditz and was sent tumbling several feet along the ground Radditz walking towards where Gohan lay unconscious Please, don't hurt him. He's just a boy.  
Yes, he's just a boy, that's true. But he's very strong. He has a power level that's even higher than yours, little brother. And if he ever learned to control it, it could be very bad for us. So you can see, I have no choice. He must die! Now.  
No... wait.  
  
Goku struggled to move towards Radditz to stop him. At the same time, a ball of blue Ki formed in each of Chichi's hands but both faded out almost immediately. She had no strength left, her wound was mortal and she knew it. Red Ki crackled around Radditz's hand, which was poised to fire it at Gohan, when Goku, driven to protect his son, leaped to his feet and grabbed his evil brother from behind in a strangle hold.  
  
Chichi was starting to have trouble keeping her eyes open and felt very cold. Goku managed to hold Radditz long enough for Piccolo to fire his attack through both of them, Goku falling to the ground right next to Chichi. The dying Goku managed to move his right arm enough to grasp his wife's hand. Chichi dimly heard Radditz bragging about the other two Saiyans who would come in one year, then she died, knowing her beloved husband would be following her closely.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Tear-jerker ending, that, don't you think. Don't worry, they won't stay dead, I'm sure we all knew that already. I know Gohan exploded onto the scene(sorry, bad pun, I know) a little early, but I figured hearing the screams of both his father AND mother would kick him into high gear a bit faster. I woulda had this posted sooner, but I use a cable modem for my Internet access and the cable got cut by the guy redoing the driveway. We knew it was gonna get cut in advance, and had an appointment to have it fixed Friday, but they dropped the ball so it took longer to get it fixed. It still hasn't been fixed, actually, I'm posting this from my terminal at school. Let me tell you, being bereft of TV AND the Internet simultaneously is awful.  
  
I know I'm not alone in wishing the Dragonballs were real, considering the events of September 11, 2001. Ah, if only the answers to the real world's problems were as simple as on TV. But alas, they're not. All the people killed in the heinous terrorist attacks recently are dead permanently. All we can do is honor the dead and deliver justice to the monsters responsible for the crime. A moment of silence, if you will, for the thousands dead.  



	3. Chapter 2: Goku and Chichi's Unusual Jou...

Chichi the Warrior  
Written by: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see Prologue  
  
Chapter 2: Goku and Chichi's Unusual Journey  
  
Bulma flew her Capsule Plane through the air towards the battle site with Krillin and Master Roshi peering out the windows.  
  
They should be right down there, somewhere. the blue haired genius said I'd need the Dragon Radar to get a precise location.  
There they are! Master Roshi called out and Bulma turned the plane in the direction he indicated.  
Oh no! Bulma moaned as they descended towards the battlefield Only one of them's standing!  
Aw, great. Krillin muttered Which one is it?  
Master Roshi frowned  
Oh no! Goku's down! Bulma lamented then saw something that shocked her Oh my god! Chichi's down there too!  
Uh oh. They're not moving.  
  
Bulma landed the plane, then all three humans got out and ran to the fallen warriors. Things did not look good. Chichi was already dead, a bloody hole in her chest. Goku wasn't much better, the ground could be seen through the hole Piccolo's blast had bored through his torso and he was fading fast.  
  
Goku, what happened? Bulma asked as she gathered up Gohan's unconscious form What's Chichi doing here?  
Did Radditz kidnap her? Master Roshi theorized  
Nope, she came on her own. Goku answered in a tired voice Somehow, she knew Gohan was in danger.  
But what could she do to help? Krillin wondered as he took hold of Goku's hand That bastard Radditz musta killed her just for fun!  
Me & Chichi have been training together the last few years. She's almost as strong as me, Goku explained But even together we couldn't scratch Radditz.  
You're gonna make it, Goku! Krillin declared as he held onto the fallen hero's hand You can pull through!  
No, Krillin. Master Roshi said softly  
He can! Can't you Goku!?  
Nope, not this time, friend. This time, I can't. Goku softly shattered his best friend's illusions  
I'll wish you both back, Goku! We already have three Dragonballs!  
Bulma's voice was full of sorrow and her eyes filled with tears  
Take care of Gohan for us, you guys. Goku requested At least I'll be with Chichi until we get back. You know we will, so don't worry about us.  
I'm proud of you, son. Master Roshi said in a sincere tone  
I love you all. Bye.  
  
Goku's eyes closed and his body went limp and still. Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi all gasped as they realized that Goku had died.  
  
Goku? GOKU!! Krillin's shout echoed through the entire valley  
What a remarkable man. Master Roshi said Hey! They're disappearing!  
  
Indeed, Goku and Chichi's dead bodies vanished before their eyes as Master Roshi spoke. In a few seconds, the only evidence of the deaths of Goku and Chichi was the blood staining the grass.  
  
Bulma blinked in surprise  
What in the world happened? Master Roshi was quite shocked as well  
I know. Piccolo grinned It was Kami. Yes, this is his work. No doubt Kami has some special purpose in mind for Goku and Chichi.  
  
Chichi found herself standing on golden clouds with small white clouds milling all around as though they were alive. She suddenly realized she was still holding Goku's hand and their bodies and clothes were suddenly pristine again.  
  
Goku... What happened? she asked I thought Radditz blew a hole in my chest, and I died with my hand in yours.  
He did. Goku said grimly I held Radditz while Piccolo fired his attack through both of us. I guess we must be dead.  
Yes, you are. A voice was heard and the little white clouds parted to allow a wrinkled green man with antenna, wearing a robe Welcome to the Afterlife.  
Goku was surprised to see the Guardian of the Earth in the Afterlife How'd you get killed? Piccolo looked OK when I died.  
No Goku, I am not dead. Look above you. At Kami's command both Goku and Chichi looked up and saw golden halos hovering above their heads. Kami did not have one. Those halos above your heads indicate that you are deceased. Note that I do not have one.  
Then how are you here? Chichi asked  
The responsibilities of being Guardian of the Earth sometimes require that I consult with heavenly officials, and so I have the ability to transport myself back and forth between my Lookout and the Afterlife. Did you both hear what Radditz said after Piccolo bragged about the Dragonballs?  
Goku replied I hope the guys get the Dragonballs together fast so we can get back to training as quick as possible.  
I guess when you two split, you got all the brains. Chichi commented As if Radditz's buddies wouldn't be hot to avenge his death, now they'll probably also go after the Dragonballs when they get here... I mean there.  
I fear that even if you were returned to Earth immediately and commenced training at once, you still would stand no chance in one year when the other Saiyans arrived. Kami spoke solemnly  
Whoa. They're really that strong? Goku blinked  
There's gotta be a way to beat them! Chichi demanded If they destroy the Earth, Gohan will be killed too!  
We won't let that happen Chichi. Goku squeezed his fiery wife's hand  
Follow me. Kami said as he turned to walk away I've made an appointment with King Yemma to address the current situation and we mustn't be late.  
Who's this King Yemma? Chichi asked as they walked towards a majestic mansion  
The Judge of the Dead. He decides where newly deceased souls are sent. Heaven, Hell, or elsewhere. If he agrees, the last option will be your destination. I'm afraid it also means you will not be able to return to Earth until right before the Saiyans arrive, one year from now.  
If it means we'll be able to protect Gohan, then I think I can handle it... But will he be OK? Goku, our son will be alone for a whole year!  
Don't worry, Chichi. Goku comforted his wife My friends got there before I died. They'll take care of him until we get back. Wow, what is this place? Goku asked as they entered the mansion and walked through the main hall  
This is the Check-In Station. Every newly deceased soul comes here for judgement and processing. They were stopped at a large door by a blue-skinned demon in a shirt, tie and tiger-striped pants Kami of Earth and applicants to see King Yemma.  
You're right on time, sir. the demon led them through the door and into a huge chamber containing a massive pink demon with a black beard and wearing a purple business suit, sitting at a desk that was almost as large as its occupant. Sir! Your Two O'Clock is here! the demon called up to his large boss  
Alright Kami, King Yemma's voice boomed I'm very busy so make it fast!  
Great King Yemma, Kami began I am here on a matter important to the survival of every being on Earth. This morning, a space pod containing a Saiyan warrior named Radditz landed on Earth. After a battle with Goku, Piccolo, and Chichi, Radditz was slain. However, before Radditz died, Piccolo made the mistake of bragging about how the Dragonballs would be used to bring Goku and Chichi back to life. Radditz then boasted that the device he used to measure the Ki of his opponents was also a communications device, and that two other Saiyans had heard every word. Two other Saiyans who would come to Earth in pursuit of the Dragonballs. Two other Saiyans who are much stronger than Radditz, who himself required the combined efforts of the four strongest beings on the face of the planet, two of them perishing in the course of the battle.  
Four? You only mentioned three names.  
The fourth was Goku and Chichi's son, Gohan, who briefly displayed power that exceeded the combined might of his parents. As things are now, the warriors of Earth stand virtually no chance of being able to fend off the coming invaders. And that's where we stand, Great King Yemma. The other two Saiyans are on their way to Earth right now. For this reason, we humbly ask that you allow Goku and Chichi to seek training with King Kai himself. With your permission, of course. There is no hope for our planet if Goku and Chichi don't receive King Kai's training.  
Hmmm. Goku... King Yemma studied the book in his hand Well, you certainly have a service record that merits you attempting to reach King Kai. You, Chichi, on the other hand, haven't done nearly as much, not even a blip on the radar before the fight with Radditz. However, considering your performance against the most powerful being seen on your world in a very long time, I believe I can approve your going as well. But are you both prepared to travel along Snake Way and risk the hardships that lie ahead?  
Yes, King Yemma, they are.  
Hey, does everybody end up here, Kami? Goku interrupted  
That's right. Kami whispered his reply  
Did Radditz?  
Yes, everybody comes to this check-In Station and King Yemma decides what to do with them after that.  
Hey, did a guy named Radditz come here not too long ago? Goku shouted up to King Yemma  
Chichi hissed  
Goku! You must address him as King Yemma! Kami scolded the warrior  
Hmm, let me see. King Yemma responded as he leafed through his book Oh yes, your brother. I sent him to Hell. What a case.  
Did he fight you? Goku asked  
Yes, he did. But I got him in my Yemma-lock and overpowered him.  
Incredible! Wow! You must be strong! Goku turned to Kami Hey, forget King Kai, I wanna train here! Chichi sighed as her husband showed his considerable lack of common sense.  
Kami cleared his throat Yes, well, King Yemma's too busy to take pupils.  
  
Be quiet. Kami leaned close to Goku and whispered quietly King Kai is stronger than King Yemma.  
King Yemma roared I heard that! You little weasel! I'll remember that when I'm passing sentence on you. The giant demon laughed  
Forgive me. Kami pleaded nervously I didn't know your ears were so big- I mean so good! Oh my. Kami laughed nervously, his hand scratching the back of his head. Chichi giggled at the Guardian's discomfort.  
Kami, you're starting to annoy me!  
  
Well, I'll forgive you this time. Goku and Chichi can try to make it to King Kai's if they really want to.  
Thank you. Kami sighed in relief  
I'll call a guide for you two. Now, go and wait outside.  
Goku smiled  
Thank you, King Yemma. Chichi said politely, figuring it couldn't hurt to be on the good side of the guy who would decide whether she went to Heaven or Hell, the next time she died.  
  
Goku and Chichi started to jog towards the exit  
  
Oh and Goku, Chichi. King Yemma spoke again, causing the husband and wife to stop as they passed his desk  
Yes, King Yemma? Goku responded  
You must both be very careful not to fall off Snake Way. Should you fall off, there's no coming back.  
Goku, Chichi, stick to it now. Kami said Don't let Snake Way wear on your minds.  
Well, we don't know what to expect, Goku answered But we'll try our very best to make it to King Kai's place.  
We WILL make it. Chichi said with conviction If it's the only way we'll be able to save Gohan, then I'm not going to let anything stop me.  
Bye now, I guess we'll see you in about one year.  
And you'd better be ready to get us back to Earth as soon as we get back here. If there's any sort of delay and my Gohan gets hurt because of it, Guardian of the Earth or not, I'll make you sorry. Chichi and Goku jogged out of the room to await their guide.  
Boy, I pity those Saiyans if they hurt that woman's son. King Yemma commented, just before yelling at Kami to get out of his office  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth, Bulma was talking with Krillin about the late Radditz's Scouter as Master Roshi walked up to them, carrying the unconscious Gohan in his arms.  
  
he said We've got a lot of work to do. Let's get going.  
You're right, Bulma responded Someone's got to take Gohan to Ox-King.  
You said it. Krillin agreed We've got to find the other Dragonballs so we can wish Goku and Chichi back.  
Master Roshi said as he turned to the lone adult survivor of the battle I guess we'll see ya... Huh?  
  
All three humans' eyes widened as they saw Piccolo, once again wearing his cape and turban, with an intense look on his face as he grunted. Krillin took a few steps back and they all cried out in fear as it appeared Piccolo was going to blast them. Piccolo let out a yell as a new left arm instantly sprouted, fully formed, from where his arm had been severed during the battle.  
  
My goodness! Bulma shrieked  
Man, that's handy... Krillin said softly  
Before you leave, I have a request I'd like to make. Piccolo declared This'll seem strange, but try to put your emotions aside. I want Goku's son to come with me for special training.  
Special training my foot! You just want to gobble him up!  
Are you nuts!?  
But, why a boy? Bulma asked  
Earlier today, this boy showed signs that he may be the most powerful person on this planet. I think I can teach him to control his power, so we can use it to help us defend the Earth when the other Saiyans arrive. It's a long shot though. He might just be too young. We'll see.  
Yeah, he's probably too young. Krillin remarked  
Yeah, I wouldn't chance it if I were you. Bulma agreed  
That's something you'll have to ask the boy's grandfather. Master Roshi insisted  
I'm not asking, I'm telling! Piccolo growled Look, nothing else matters right now except beating the other Saiyans in one year! The boy's in good hands. Piccolo gestured with his index finger and Gohan floated out of Master Roshi's arms and into his own grip.  
When you wish Goku back, tell him he can look forward to seeing his son one year from now. I'll do what I can with this pampered kid. Hopefully our work will bear fruit. Piccolo floated up into the air Remember now, tell him one year. Piccolo flew away quickly without any further words.  
I never was a good babysitter. Bulma groaned  
Now we're done for. Krillin observed Who's gonna tell Ox-King? the bald monk remembered the stories he'd heard about Chichi's fierce father  
I'll handle it. Master Roshi said Anyway, it's not as bad as you make it out to be, Krillin. He doesn't let his emotions get the better of him.  
We'll need to stop at Goku & Chichi's place also. Bulma noted We have to get the three Dragonballs they already collected.  
Guess we should get going, huh? Krillin sighed and the three humans trudged back to the Capsule Plane for the flight to Goku and Chichi's mountain home and then to Fire Mountain.  
  
At that same time, in the Afterlife, Goku and Chichi were in a small car being driven by a bespectacled blue demon with 2 small horns.  
  
Yes, I could tell right away from your cool suit. the driver said You Kung-Fu guys are so buff! Talk about a warrior couple. Just like in all the old stories. You might even have a chance of making it to King Kai's. Um, do you think a guy like me could learn Kung-Fu? Do ya?  
Well, sure. Goku answered  
But it's not Kung-Fu. Chichi added It's the Kamesenin style of martial arts. If you're gonna learn a martial art, it helps to know the right name.  
Hey, what's King Kai like? Have you ever met him?  
Who me? I'm flattered that you think that. the demon answered No, I haven't met King Kai, and I don't know of anyone who has, except for King Yemma.  
Wow! And we get to meet him, for real?  
Wellll, maybe...  
What do you mean maybe!?! Chichi snarled We need to get training from King Kai and get back to Earth one year from now or our son is going to die!  
Hey-hey! Easy ma'am. I don't make the rules. It's supposed to be really really hard to get all the way to King Kai's place. I suggest you both get some sleep, cuz it's gonna take a little while to get to the start of Snake Way.  
  
Indeed, Goku and Chichi's demon guide was correct, for Earth's strongest couple, tired by the earlier battle and their subsequent deaths, soon fell asleep in the car, leaning against each other. Hours later the small car came to a stop.  
  
Ah, this is it. the driver said We're here. As the driver got out after opening up the top of the car, Chichi's eyes snapped open wide  
she cried out, startling her husband awake  
Goku blinked the sleep out of his eyes Chichi, what's wrong?  
I-I saw Gohan. He was in danger.  
It was just a dream Chichi. Goku said as they climbed out of the car Bulma and Krillin and Master Roshi'll take good care of him.  
IF Piccolo let them. Goku, he hates you. You were the one obstacle between him and taking over the world. Now you're dead and our son is at Piccolo's mercy.  
Don't worry Chichi. Piccolo may be evil, but not even he would kill a defenseless boy. Besides, with the power Gohan showed during the fight, and the Saiyans coming in one year, Piccolo'd have to be insane to kill him.  
Are you crazy!? There's no way our son could do anything against those monsters! Gohan doesn't know how to fight, unless YOU went behind my back and-!  
Whoa whoa! Easy Chichi! Goku shrank back from his angry wife, who was all but breathing fire We agreed not to start training him until he turned 5 and that's not for a couple more months. I didn't break my word, even though I could see a little light in his eyes whenever either of us mentioned anything about fighting.  
Chichi sighed as she started to calm down I suppose he might've picked a little up on his own by watching us training or sparring. He IS very intelligent, after all.  
the demon who had driven the car cleared his throat. Goku and Chichi turned to look over to him and saw the large stone snake head that sat on the platform in front of them Now, this is snake way, the road to King Kai's place. Oh, I dunno why they put that big ugly snake head there, it gives me goosebumps every time I see it  
Goku said It seems so long. the demon chuckled  
Gosh, we must be psychically connected or something cuz I say the same thing every time I see it.  
How long is it? Chichi asked as she and Goku jumped up onto the top of the snake head and peered at the long road that wound off into the horizon  
Well, they say it's a million kilometers. That's over 620,000 miles, ya know. But no one really knows for sure.  
620,000 miles!?!? Goku's eyes bugged out Has anyone ever made it?  
Just one person: King Yemma. But he made the trip many, many centuries ago.  
Centuries ago? Chichi sighed If I'd known Snake Way was this long, I would've packed us a lunch. she was thinking about how ravenous Goku was after only a few hours. Who knew how long it would take to traverse Snake Way  
Oh, I wouldn't worry about food. You've got a very long way to go and believe you me, you've got a lot more important things to worry about.  
You don't know Goku's stomach. Chichi muttered  
Just make sure you don't fall off of Snake Way, cuz should you fall off, there's no coming back.  
Goku sighed in awe of the journey ahead of him and his wife  
Well, ciao. the demon who had driven them here from the Check-In Station turned to walk back to his car while Goku turned to Chichi  
You ready, Chichi?  
Let's go. Chichi nodded  
Hey, thanks for the ride! Goku yelled to the demon   
Sure, no problem. the demon replied as both Goku and Chichi jumped into the air simultaneously, flying swiftly over Snake Way.  
  
Meanwhile, Piccolo, with Gohan under one arm, landed with a splash in ankle-deep water. Around the lake were grassy fields, a few trees, and a few small mountains, actually little more than rock pillars with grass on top, some with a few trees. He held the sleeping Gohan by the back of his green and yellow robe.  
  
Wake up you little tenderfoot, the green-skinned fighter said Boot camp is about to begin.  
  
Gohan snored, prompting Piccolo to snort right before dropping the boy into the water. The impact with the cold water shocked Gohan awake and he yelled in surprise right before scrambling out of the water and onto dry land. The next thing Gohan did was to start crying. An action which annoyed Piccolo to no end.  
  
Piccolo ordered I can't take that noise anymore! Ya hear? Gohan let out a fearful squeak and his crying quickly reduced to some soft whimpers Good. Do you remember your power? Well? Do you remember?  
My power? Gohan's voice conveyed only confusion What do you mean by that? At this, Piccolo smirked evilly  
Let me show you.  
  
  
Piccolo swiftly grabbed Gohan's head in one hand and lifted the screaming boy by that grip, immediately throwing him at a nearby mountain. Gohan screamed in terror as he hurtled towards the rock outcropping. Then, suddenly his expression changed from one of terror to one of rage. He stopped flailing his arms and legs and extended his arms ahead of him, now looking like he was flying, rather than having been thrown. A ball of white energy formed around gim and a stream of the same color energy shot away from him, annihilating the obstacle in front of him. Behind the amazing boy, Piccolo had to shield his face as smoke and debris from the explosion blew past him. When the smoke cleared, Piccolo was dumbfounded by what he saw.  
  
Wow! No way! was all the green man could say  
  
There was no sign that the small mountain that had once been in Gohan's path had ever existed. Instead, Gohan sat near the edge of a smoking trench that stretched for at least a mile, perhaps more.  
  
Gohan stared at the trench he didn't remember creating Wow! Look at that. What happened?  
You did that little trick yourself with your own power. It's rare to have such power at your age, but you need to learn to learn how to control it. That's why we're here.  
Gohan turned to look at Piccolo behind him  
I'm gonna train you. I'm gonna teach you how to use that power so you can help us.  
How come? I mean, I'm just a boy. You're the second strongest guy on Earth, next to Dad. Maybe third strongest person next to Mom.  
Is that so? Well, either way, the guy your Mom & Dad and I fought was even stronger, and now there's two more just like him on the way. Your Mom & Dad and I need your help, Gohan.  
  
Meanwhile, in the afterlife, Goku and Chichi were flying over the winding expanse of Snake Way. Suddenly, Chichi gasped and started to drift lower.  
  
she cried out  
Chichi, look out! Goku warned as he saw his wife about to crash into the side of one of Snake Way's countless curves. Chichi heard the warning and veered upwards, just missing the road. Goku wiped his brow as his wife came level with him again.  
Whew! That was too close.  
Chichi, you gotta be more careful. You know what they said about if you fall.  
I know. For a few seconds, I had that feeling that Gohan was in danger again. I had the same feeling when Radditz had Gohan, and last year when those creeps kidnapped him. Ugh, if only I coulda stopped them.  
You were so sick that day, you were barely strong enough to move around with your weights on. I shouldn't have left you two alone.  
You had to go fishing if we were gonna have something for me to cook for dinner. Anyway, at least you were able to go get Gohan back. I was too weak to help save my own son.  
  
Just then, both Goku and Chichi sneezed simultaneously. After flying a little farther, both wobbled in the air and lightly touched down on the road beneath them.  
  
Man, my Ki's running low. Chichi declared What about you?  
Me too. Goku answered But somehow we've gotta make it.  
  
Chichi nodded to her husband and both started running side by side along Snake Way, each knowing that their only hope for saving their son, and the rest of the Earth, was to reach King Kai and receive his special training before returning to Earth.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
I originally intended to have this chapter cover Goku and Chichi's entire trip down Snake Way, quite an unusual journey, that. However, checking the size, I see that it's already reached a decent length and if I try to squeeze in the whole trip, it'd likely make it a lot longer and take a lot longer to finish too. Seeing as how it's been several months since I posted chapter 1 of this story, I figured it'd be best for all concerned if I posted this and put the journey down Snake Way in chapter 3.  
  
Oh, Lady Gundam fans, chapter 6 of that story, subtitled Scenario for Bloodshed is on my list to do as well.  
  
One last thing: if anything should happen to fanfiction.net(again) I have everything I've posted on FF.net archived on my own website **http://jumperprime.topcities.com**  
  
Cultural Note: In Japanese culture, it's believed that when you sneeze, it means someone's talking about you(or something like that. I can't seem to remember where I read it, but I know that's the general idea) so, if you're watching anime(like DBZ) and a character is talking about a character who isn't present, then the next scene has that character sneezing, well, now you know why it's like that.  



	4. Chapter 3: Snake Way

Chichi the Warrior  
Written by: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see prologue  
  
Chapter 3: Snake Way  
  
Goku and Chichi ran side by side down the never ending expanse of Snake Way. They weren't sure exactly how long they had been running, for time has less meaning to the dead than the living.  
  
Chichi, I'm a little worried about you. Goku said as they ran  
What do you mean, Goku? Chichi responded  
A couple of times now, you've almost fallen off. Are you sure you can keep going?  
Of course I can keep going! I just got a little distracted. This sense I have of when Gohan's in danger can be such a curse when I can't do anything about it.  
Well, remember what they said. If you fall off, there's no way back. You can't afford to let yourself get distracted like that.   
I know, I know. But why is he in danger so often when he should be with your friends? What if Piccolo did take him and is doing awful things to him?  
I dunno. Maybe Master Roshi's training him like he did me? When he was training me and Krillin for the 21st Budokai, we were always getting chased by wild animals. His way of motivating us, I guess.  
I'm going to have to have a long talk with him when we get wished back to life.  
  
Goku and Chichi crested a rise and saw the road weaving back and forth clear to the horizon.  
  
Hey! I've got a great idea for a shortcut! Goku declared, slowing to a stop in the middle of a curve  
What do you mean? Chichi asked as she too came to a halt  
We jump! We can go straight instead of wasting time going back and forth! So saying, Goku leaped from the road to land on the next curve. C'mon Chichi!  
  
Chichi took a moment to visualize her arc before jumping from the road to land next to Goku, who immediately jumped to the next curve. The couple jumped from curve to curve, Goku a step ahead of Chichi, until Goku miscalculated a jump and came up a little short.  
  
Chichi yelled as her husband hit the side of Snake Way  
  
Goku grabbed the edge of the road to catch himself, then yelled in pain and let go as he discovered that the spines to either side of the roadway were sharp. Goku managed to use his Ki to levitate and stop himself from falling through the clouds as Chichi landed on the section of roadway he had missed.  
  
Goku! Look out! Chichi yelled as shadowy black tentacles came up out of the yellow clouds below Goku and tried to grab him  
  
Goku flew back up towards the road, but one tentacle caught him by the ankle. Chichi grabbed Goku's outstretched hand and pulled with all her considerable might. For a few moments, it was a tug of war before the tentacle let go and Chichi pulled her husband back onto Snake Way.  
  
That was too close, Goku. Chichi declared I think we'd better just run from here on.  
Yeah, I think you're right. Goku agreed I almost wound up wherever you go when you fall off Snake Way.  
  
Goku and Chichi started running along Snake Way again, one stretch of the heavenly roadway looking much like another. After what seemed like weeks, Goku and Chichi occasionally caught glimpses of an object traveling along Snake Way traveling in the same direction as them.  
  
What's that? Goku wondered as they got closer  
I don't know. Chichi replied Looks like we're gaining on it.  
  
They kept running and soon were closing in behind the object, which turned out to be a street cleaning truck, driving along Snake Way. Both Goku and Chichi were breathing hard, rather tired from their long run.  
  
Chichi, you think the driver knows how much farther it is to King Kai's place? Goku asked his wife  
Couldn't hurt to ask. Chichi replied as she and Goku ran single file and came up on the driver's side of the truck, surprising the driver  
Hey! Do you know this road very well? Goku asked the driver  
Hey, what does this look like, an information booth? the blue skinned demon at the wheel responded I'm driving a street cleaner here buddy. I'm not paid to answer questions, I clean streets.  
Can you just tell us how far it is to King Kai's place? Chichi asked  
What!? You're either real strong or plain dumb. And I got a strong hunch about this one, if you know what I mean. the driver muttered the last sentence  
Well, no, not exactly. Goku said  
Look, I can tell you're serious about this kids. If I were you, I'd turn back, but I'd say you're about a quarter of the way there now.  
Chichi screeched We've been running for months!  
This is crazy! We'll never get there at this rate. Goku moaned  
  
Goku and Chichi felt their legs go out right before they landed on their rear ends, breathing heavily. The street cleaner rolled to a stop a moment later  
  
Hey, are you OK back there? the driver called back  
We're fine. We just need to rest for a while.  
Hey! Don't get down in the dumps. I'll give you a ride. There's a seat on the back.  
Really? Hey, that's great!  
Thank you very much. Chichi smiled as she and Goku jumped up onto the back of the truck.   
Hey, no problem. the driver smiled  
Chichi rubbed her calves as the truck started moving again Feels good to get off my feet after running all that time.  
Yeah, me too. Goku yawned Let's get some rest.  
Good idea. Chichi yawned as well.  
  
Both Goku and Chichi leaned back against the truck they were sitting on the back of and their eyes drifted closed as they fell asleep. Chichi dreamed of Gohan. In her dream, Gohan was wearing an orange gi, much like that worn by his father, and was fighting with Piccolo... Or were they sparring? Chichi walked tentatively towards the battle, which looked a little brutal to be a sparring session, in her opinion.  
  
Chichi called  
  
Gohan and Piccolo stopped attacking each other and turned to face Chichi. Gohan's face showed not even a hint of recognition, causing Chichi to involuntarily take a step back.  
  
Gohan, kill. Piccolo ordered  
  
Gohan let out a bloodcurdling yell and leaped at his mother. Chichi struggled to block her son's attacks. Despite his smaller size, Gohan's kicks and punches carried incredible power and it was all Chichi could do to keep him from hitting her. Suddenly, Gohan's foot got past Chichi's guard and thudded into her stomach. Chichi cried out in pain and doubled over, astonished at her son's strength and savagery. Gohan immediately followed up with a punch to the side of his Chichi's head, sending her sprawling. Chichi groaned and looked up to see her son standing just past her feet, gathering a ball of Ki in his hands.  
  
Chichi gasped Don't you recognize me? I'm your mother.  
  
Gohan's only response was to throw his gathered Ki at Chichi, the blast too powerful for her to block. Chichi felt her son's intense Ki burning her skin and suddenly awoke with a choked cry. She found herself breathing hard, her heart beating a mile a minute. Chichi felt her body, assuring herself that her ghostly yet seemingly real flesh hadn't been seared by her son's Ki blast. Goku snored as he started to roll to one side, right off the back of the truck!  
  
Chichi cried out as she saw her husband about to take a one-way trip down off Snake Way.  
  
She grabbed Goku's arm as he rolled all the way off the truck, causing him to thump against the side of the truck and drag his leg and other arm along the road, startling him awake.  
  
Wha? What the? Goku blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he blinked awake while Chichi hauled him back up onto the truck  
Chichi wiped her brow That was too close.  
What happened Chichi? Why was I hanging off the side of the truck?  
You almost fell off. If I hadn't caught you...  
I'd have found out firsthand what happens to people who fall off Snake Way. Goku said grimly  
Lucky thing I woke up when I did. Never thought I'd be glad to have had a nightmare.  
Nightmare? About what?  
About Gohan. He and Piccolo were together. At first I thought they were fighting, but apparently, they were just sparring. Piccolo ordered Gohan to kill me... and he did. He was so strong, I didn't stand a chance. Oh Goku, what if Piccolo took Gohan the day that we died and turned him into a killing machine? Chichi sobbed into her husband's chest. I don't know if I could bear it if we have to fight our own son when we get wished back to life.  
Don't worry, Chichi, Goku stroked his wife's hair soothingly Gohan's got a pure heart. I don't think he's capable of becoming a monster like the one you described, even if Piccolo's had him since we died.  
You really think so?  
Yeah. As a matter of fact, I think it might backfire on Piccolo if he tried.  
  
Yeah. Piccolo's not as evil as the original King Piccolo I fought years before we were married. After I gave him that senzu bean, he coulda started the fight all over again, but he didn't. He took his defeat like a man and left peacefully. As far as I know, this Piccolo's never even killed anyone. But my point is, Gohan might just end up changing Piccolo for the better.  
You really think so?  
Yeah. Now, what do you say we get running again?  
Sounds good. Chichi smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes and both she and Goku stood up on the back of the truck.  
Then let's go! Hey, thanks for the ride. Goku called down to the driver before he and Chichi leaped from the back of the truck onto the road ahead and started running again, at least as fast as before.  
Yeah, sure. No problem. the driver muttered as he watched the warrior couple run off into the distance while his street cleaner chugged away at its usual pace.  
  
Goku and Chichi picked up their pace a little as they ran down Snake Way, their legs having been strengthened by the previous long run and relatively brief rest. They ran for weeks more, by Chichi's reckoning, they had been running for a total of about three months when they caught sight of what looked like a castle or mansion along the road ahead.  
  
Goku blinked as they came up to the castle and he and Chichi slowed to a halt Check this out! This must be it!  
Are you sure, Goku? Chichi looked doubtful I thought they said King Kai lived at the end of Snake Way. Looks like the road just goes right past this place.  
This must be it! This place looks like it's fit for a King!  
But, it doesn't look like anybody's home.  
  
Suddenly, the castle seemed to shift as a giant snake head appeared, its mouth open. Goku and Chichi felt a powerful wind just before they were sucked inside, the snake's mouth closing behind them. They fell down a long passageway that seemed to never end.  
This is crazy! Goku exclaimed  
  
Finally, a trapdoor opened and they fell through it to land hard on the purple marble floor. Goku and Chichi sat up as a blue-skinned servant girl rang a small handheld gong.  
  
Summon the Princess! she called Some visitors just dropped in to see her!  
  
Goku and Chichi stood up and gazed around the room, not realizing that Princess Snake was spying on them though a peephole in her chambers. From her initial angle, she could only see Goku, her view of Chichi was obstructed by the servant girl.  
  
Hmm. From what I can see, he seems nice enough. Princess Snake commented Let's take a better look... Ah! Oh yes, he's handsome too. But I thought you said there were two visitors?   
  
Chichi took a step forward as she gazed around at the opulent room and came into Princess Snake's view.  
  
Oh, I see the other one now. The blue-skinned princess said I wonder why she's traveling with that hunk... I hope they're not an item. Of course, I could always get rid of her if they are.  
  
Princess Snake turned away from the peephole, motioning to her servant to open the doors for her. She walked down the hall and through another pair of double doors, into the room containing Goku and Chichi. As Princess Snake entered, the servant girl in the room rang her gong.  
  
Her highness has arrived. she announced  
Goku whispered King Kai's a woman?  
I'm not so sure. Chichi frowned Excuse me, are you King Kai?  
Me? King Kai? Princess Snake blinked as she replied, then started laughing like Chichi had told a supremely funny joke No, I'm not King Kai. I'm Princess Snake.  
Oh. Sorry to bother you. Goku apologized See ya. Goku and Chichi turned to leave  
Oh, don't go. Please, stay a while. Princess Snake pleaded  
We're in a hurry. Chichi responded, she wasn't sure why, but something seemed odd to her about Princess Snake  
Oh, at least stay for dinner.  
Huh? Dinner? Goku spun back around at the mention of food, his belly rumbling loudly It has been three months since we had anything to eat... Sure! We'll stay!  
Oh, Goku. Chichi sighed Thinking with your stomach again. Oh well. I suppose we'll probably make better time with full stomachs, anyway.  
Oh, marvelous! Girls, I want you to prepare a banquet fit for a King!  
  
A while later, Goku and Chichi were sitting at a round table as Princess Snake's servants brought in some food.  
  
Your dinner is served. Princess Snake announced with a smile There's braised crocodile head, sauteed paliv bear, mussels au gratin, and roasted turkey, if you have any room left.  
Goku looked around the table in wonder at the food   
How cute! Goku, Chichi, go ahead and get started.  
Aw gee! Thank you! Goku immediately started stuffing his face while Chichi took more conventional portions and started eating at a more sedate pace.  
  
Princess Snake and her entourage looked on in shock as Goku devoured a massive amount of food. Chichi found it a bit odd when Princess Snake offered Goku her portion without eating a single bite, but didn't comment about it. Soon, Goku was surrounded by empty plates, Chichi's plate nearly empty as she continued to eat her own meal.  
  
Wow, boy oh boy. Goku said as he licked his lips That hit the spot.  
Shall I prepare a bed? a servant girl asked You must be sleepy.  
Well... I guess I am a little bit. What about you Chichi?  
I do feel a little drowsy. Chichi replied with a yawn But I think I can run it off without conking out. We really have to go.  
You're right. We need to get to King Kai's.  
But desert's almost ready. Princes Snake countered Isn't that right, Julie?  
Uh, yes, desert, right. answered the servant who had spoken earlier  
No thank you. Chichi replied  
We really need to go.  
Oh! But you can't go now. Princess Snake declared as a pair of servant girls grabbed Goku's arms  
Yeah! You haven't had your bath, the dark haired servant girl said You better get cleaned up. Especially if you're on your way to see King Kai.  
That's right, agreed the girl holding Goku's other arm King Kai gets offended by dirty people.  
I guess we are a little smelly. Goku noted, realizing that neither he nor Chichi had bathed for months  
We'd better wash up. Chichi agreed, drawing cheers from the servant girls which in turn raised Chichi's suspicions slightly  
*Why are they so enthusiastic about us having a bath instead of leaving?* the amazon wondered silently  
  
Goku and Chichi were led to a room where they changed out of their clothes and put on towels, then they walked down a short hallway into a room that looked like it was actually outdoors with an orange, purple, and yellow sky and a circular pool with red water surrounded by rock. Both of them got into the pool, finding they needed to raise their Ki a bit to keep from getting scalded, but they soon settled in, leaning against the side of the pool, enjoying what was obviously a hot spring.  
  
Goku sighed Whoo. This feels great.  
Most definitely. Chichi agreed I'd almost forgotten what a good bath felt like.  
Princess Snake's voice came from behind a large rock behind the couple How's the bath coming, you two?  
Goku answered  
It's a little hot, but it feels good. Chichi added  
Those ARE hot springs you're sitting in. Princess Snake announced The temperature stays at a constant 300 degrees.  
  
No wonder it's hot. Goku said  
Normal people would have boiled alive, Princess Snake continued But I knew you two could handle it. Princess Snake's tone was pleasant, but she was seething inside *Damn. The woman seems just as comfortable as Goku. I'm gonna need to come up with a new plan to get rid of her.* There's nothing better than a good long soak in a hot spring. Don't you think so, Goku? Princess Snake became concerned when the only response she received was a sleepy murmur from Chichi Are you still there? Princess Snake stepped out from behind the rock to see only a sleeping Chichi in the pool, there was no sign of Goku. Goku? Where are you? Oh no! What if he was boiled? What if it was too hot for him after all?  
  
Princess Snake started to reach down to grasp Chichi's neck from behind but immediately pulled back when Goku broke the surface of the water. She also turned her back in embarrassment.  
  
Oh! Goku! the serpentine princess exclaimed I thought your goose was cooked!  
No, I was just giving myself a dunking. Goku responded It's been a while since I did any swimming.  
OK, well. I'll just leave you two to finish your bath. Princess Snake said as she rushed out, blushing fiercely  
Chichi? You awake? Goku asked his wife, but she only snored Chichi, wake up.  
Wha? Huh? Chichi blinked as Goku shook her awake  
Chichi, you know it's not a good idea to fall asleep in a hot spring.  
I fell asleep? Oh my. I guess I was more tired than I thought. It felt so relaxing to just soak for a while after three solid months of running.  
Well, you feeling better now?  
Much. All the fatigue that's built up in my muscles up to know has all been washed away. I'm sure I'll be able to run even faster than before when we get going again on Snake Way.  
Me too. I feel great!  
  
Goku and Chichi both got out of the pool, finding their clothes freshly laundered and neatly folded next to the door. They dried off and then got dressed. Goku pushed the doors open and they walked out into the hall.  
  
Time to hit the road. Goku smiled  
Goku, please don't go! Princess Snake called as she ran after the couple Girls, they're leaving, look sharp!  
  
Three servant girls grabbed Goku while Chichi walked on unmolested. Chichi stopped and turned around when she realized her husband was no longer walking beside her.  
  
What's going on here? Chichi frowned We have to get going!  
You don't understand. Goku said Our son and all my friends are counting on us to make it back to Earth in time.  
Then at least allow us to perform a sacred dance in honor of your son and friends. A servant girl suggested as a small stage rose out of the floor. On the stage were a pair of blue-skinned women who were dressed the same as the rest of Princess Snake's retainers and each had a long curved blade in each hand.  
Yes, it's the ritual dance of good family fortune. another servant girl added  
Goku sighed I guess we'll watch it.  
I guess it's only polite. Chichi said as she and Goku sat down in chairs next to each other  
the first servant girl smiled I'll go make you each a fresh squeezed juice.  
  
As Goku and Chichi watched, the girls on the stage performed a hypnotic dance with their blades. Neither warrior noticed the whispered conversation between Princess Snake and a servant. The servant girl quickly returned with a tray bearing two glasses of juice.  
  
Here you go. She said Fresh juice. Yum.  
Hey, thanks! Goku smiled as he took a glass  
Thank you. Chichi said politely as she took the other glass  
  
Goku chugged down his juice while Chichi lightly sipped hers.  
  
Ahhh. That was good. Goku said as he finished his juice  
  
As she sipped her own juice, Chichi noticed the servant girl who had brought the juice staring intently at her and Goku.  
  
*I wonder why she's.... staring... at us.* Chichi thought as she started to feel rather drowsy again  
  
Chichi's three-quarters full juice glass slipped from her fingers to shatter against the floor, shortly followed by Chichi herself passing out asleep. Goku followed his wife into unconsciousness shortly thereafter.  
  
In Chichi's dream, she was sitting at the kitchen table with Gohan, his schoolbooks open in front of them.  
  
Now Gohan, Chichi said Just finish this last problem.  
Then can we spar, mom? Gohan asked  
Sure honey. Chichi smiled  
  
After a bit of work, Gohan figured out the problem and then mother and child went outside. Once they got outside, they stood facing each other, Gohan wearing an orange gi much like that worn by his father.  
  
Whenever you're ready, Gohan. Chichi said  
I'm ready now! Gohan yelled back as he leaped at his mother  
  
Gohan and Chichi traded blows, each blocking the other's attacks. Suddenly, the friendly spar became something decidedly unfriendly as Gohan's expression changed from enjoyment to blood thirst. Chichi suddenly found herself struggling to block her son's blows as the ferocity of his attacks increased tenfold. One of Gohan's punches got past Chichi's guard and hit her in her belly. Chichi cried out in pain as the punch doubled her over. Gohan mercilessly followed up with a kick to the head, sending his mother to the ground, reeling in pain.  
  
Finish her quickly, Gohan. A familiar voice ordered Goku will be back soon.  
OK, Master. Gohan responded to the voice  
  
Chichi looked up and saw a blurry green face standing over her. Everything was blurry, she was having trouble seeing due to the kick to the head.  
  
Gohan... No.... Chichi groaned  
  
Chichi's plea fell on deaf ears as Gohan leaped into the air with a yell to come down right on Chichi, one foot on her throat, the other striking her forehead, both producing incredible pain for a moment, just before everything went black.  
  
Chichi woke up screaming  
  
As her eyes snapped open, Chichi saw Princess Snake and her servants looking at her and Goku with monstrous faces. As Chichi's scream startled Goku awake, the faces of Princess Snake and her entourage returned to a semblance of normal.  
  
What?! Chichi?! Goku rubbed the sleep out of his eyes after jumping to his feet. He turned to his hyperventilating wife and held her close. Easy Chichi, I'm here.  
I- I had the nightmare again. Chichi whimpered into her husband's shirt Except it was different. But he still killed me at the end, at Piccolo's order.  
It was just a nightmare, Chichi. It's not gonna happen for real. Man... I was dreaming too. I don't even remember dozing off. Neither member of the couple noticed the whispered rebuke Princess Snake gave one of her servants.  
Goku, we need to get going.  
You're right. Let's go.  
  
Goku turned to go but Princess Snake got in his way.  
  
I'm sure Gohan is fine! she said  
Hey! Who told you our son's name? Chichi was now feeling extremely suspicious of their host  
Uhhh, why you did! At dinner.  
No, she didn't. Goku frowned, now suspicious as well I would've remembered. Goku and Chichi started walking towards the exit  
Darn you. Princess Snake hissed as her features became monstrous again  
  
Sensing danger, Goku and Chichi spun around to face Princess Snake and her entourage again, both warriors dropping into identical fighting stances.  
  
Stay away from us, Goku warned as the servants took on sinister features like those of their mistress All of you!  
You're already in much deeper than you think Princess Snake taunted as her forked tongue flicked out of her mouth and back inside You fools. It's true, I wasn't able to deceive your hearts. But your eyes, what about your eyes? Have they been decieved?  
  
Princess Snake laughed as she raised her hand. A strong gust of wind blew through the room and both the serpentine princess and her retainers suddenly vanished. Goku and Chichi looked to either side and saw the room warping in a decidedly unnatural way. When their surroundings stabilized, it was obvious that they were inside something alive.  
  
Oh no! Goku muttered  
We're in a... Chichi whispered just before laughter echoed from all around them  
In a snake! Princess Snake's voice echoed from all around them You're in the belly of a snake! My belly, that is. Oh, and watch out for my digestive juices. Princess Snake's voice continued as a strange green liquid began oozing from the walls and floor. They're hot enough to melt even the toughest of men!  
  
The stomach echoed with laughter as the liquid oozed up beneath Goku and Chichi's feet and started to dissolve their boots. Both of them hopped from one foot to the other for a few moments before gathering their wits and using their Ki to levitate into the air above the quickly growing pool of acid. A rather large glob of acid fell down onto Goku's gi, partially burning through it, and another glob of acid burned a small hole clean through Chichi's skirt as it fluttered in the air currents within Princess Snake's stomach.  
  
Aw man! Goku exclaimed No kidding! Time to vamoose!  
Let's get out of here! Chichi agreed  
  
Goku and Chichi immediately shot through the air, flying through the upward tunnel at high speed, dodging globs of acid that poured from the walls. After several tense seconds, they both emerged into the open air, the mouth of a giant snake snapping shut behind them.  
  
Whew! That was close. Goku wiped his brow as they flew away  
Goku! Look! Chichi called to her husband and he looked back to see the giant snake slithering through the air in pursuit of them.  
  
YOU RATS! Princess Snake's voice issued from the snake  
  
Goku and Chichi flew faster as the snake pursued them from close behind. By exchanging a single look, Goku was able to tell Chichi that he thought they should do. Goku turned left and Chichi turned right, both now going at right angles to their previous direction. Princess Snake turned to chase Chichi and snapped at the airborne amazon. Chichi dodged and then the massive reptile breathed fire at her.  
Chichi screamed as the seat of her skirt was set on fire by the flames. Fortunately, the speed of her flight quickly blew out the flames, but not Chichi's anger You're gonna pay for that!  
  
Chichi put her hands together in front of her body as she flew and her blue aura flared into visibility. At the same time, Goku was flying towards them, having turned around when he realized that Princess Snake had followed Chichi. He cupped his hands and started to gather his Ki.  
  
Goku intoned but suddenly stopped Hey! Wait Chichi! We can't! She gave us that nice meal!  
Goku, are you nuts!? Chichi sweatdropped as her aura flickered out She's trying to eat us!  
Hey! What do you say we call a truce? All we really want to do is get back on the road to King Kai's.  
You dolt! I'll chase you for eternity if I have to! Princess Snake replied angrily and sent a stream of fire at Goku, who dodged it.  
You see, Goku? Chichi called We can't reason with her!  
Chichi, I've got an idea! Goku yelled Remember the cobra and the mosquito?  
What's that got to do with... Ohhh! I get it! Great idea!  
  
As Princess Snake chased them, Goku and Chichi executed a series of high speed maneuvers, changing direction constantly. After about a minute, Princess Snake's pursuit came to an abrupt halt. In her haste to catch Goku and Chichi, she hadn't noticed until it was too late that she had tied herself up into a knot.  
  
Goku smiled while Princess Snake howled anger as she tried to get free  
Goodbye! We'd love to stay- Chichi started  
But it looks like you're all tied up! Goku finished with mirth in his voice  
Goku! Call me, please! Princess Snake begged as Goku and Chichi flew back to Snake Way  
What a strange snakewoman. Chichi commented as she and Goku landed back on Snake Way  
Yeah, but she was pretty nice too. Goku said  
Oh, Goku. Chichi sighed Let's just get going again.  
  
  
Goku and Chichi started running down Snake Way once again, the plaintive cries of Princess Snake quickly growing fainter as they got farther away from where they had left her. Weeks later, Goku and Chichi were climbing up one side of a loop-de-loop.  
  
If I ever come face to face with the screwball architect who designed this thing, I'll sock him in the mouth! Chichi complained  
C'mon, Chichi, it's not that bad. Goku responded from above her  
Not that bad!? This is a footpath, not a stunt track! It's not like we can stick to ceilings like bugs!  
We don't have to! Just do like me, it'll be fun!  
  
So saying, Goku, who had reached the point halfway up where the loop was perfectly vertical, pushed off hard with his feet and flew through the air to hit the other side of the loop before sliding down to where it was horizontal again.  
  
he called up to Chichi It's easy!  
Guess I can't argue with that. Chichi muttered and pushed off as well, easily duplicating her husband's minor feat.  
  
Goku and Chichi ran for months more, dealing with switchbacks, steep slopes, and odd coils that made up the road. Only the fear of wasting time because of going the wrong direction prevented Goku and Chichi from jumping to another section when sections passed close to each other.  
  
After uncounted weeks which ran into months, Goku and Chichi climbed to the top of a steep rise to see something they had been hoping to see since the start of their journey.  
  
No way, Goku breathed as he took in the sight I must be seeing things. It couldn't be.  
It is! Chichi hollered with glee It's the end! she and Goku laughed madly as they hugged each other  
I don't believe it! We made it!  
It's not far now, and then we can see King Kai for his training so we can save Gohan!  
It's all downhill from here, Chichi!  
  
So saying, Goku sat down on the road and started sliding down the road, yelling in glee. Smiling at her husband's childishness, Chichi copied him and started sliding down in the same manner, unable to resist yelling out her happiness for all to hear. They both slid into a yellow cloud bank and when Chichi emerged, she saw Goku in midair just ahead before he dropped down out of sight. She immediately put on the breaks and stopped with her legs hanging off the end of Snake Way. A moment later, Goku popped out of the cloud bank below and grabbed one of the of the tail.  
  
Chichi looked around, expecting to see the home of King Kai, but was shocked to see nothing but yellow clouds as far as the eye could see.  
  
What the hell!? she snarled What is this, some kinda sick joke!?  
There's nothing here! Goku noted as he pulled himself up and sprang onto the road I just can't believe it, nothing!  
Goku! We've wasted I don't know how many months doing all this running, AND there's NO KING KAI! If that green idiot hadn't sent us on this wild goose chase, your friends probably coulda wished us back to life by now and we'd be training to fight those monsters instead of stranded in the middle of nowhere! We might not even have time to make it back to Earth before they get there!! Oh no! My poor Gohan! He'll be killed for sure if we're not there to protect him!  
Waitasec! Look up there Chichi! Goku pointed up, for he had been looking around while his wife had been ranting. Chichi looked up as well and saw a small round speck in the sky above them. That's it! He must live on that tiny little planet!  
Goku and Chichi leaped high into the air, propelled by their Ki. As they got closer, they could see that it was covered by green grass with a few trees, a dome-shaped house, and a single road with a red car sitting on it.  
  
Check it out, nice wheels. Goku commented as they floated near the little planet  
This place is beautiful. Chichi smiled  
  
Suddenly, Goku and Chichi felt a sharp pull gripping them and, despite their best efforts, fell towards the planet to hit the ground hard, their bodies making impressions several inches deep in the grassy ground. Chichi felt like her body was made of lead.  
  
Goku grunted next to her as they tried to stand up What a bad case of gravity!  
Ugh. My body feels so heavy! Chichi groaned in agreement  
I haven't felt gravity this intense...Ugh... in years Goku and Chichi were struggling against their own weight, still trying to stand up.  
You have to be super strong... Arg... just to stand up here!  
  
Goku stood up with agonizing slowness, fighting the intense gravity all the way. With a drawn out yell, Chichi also got to her feet. Both of them were grimacing and hunched over from the difficulty of just standing.  
  
We made it... Chichi. Goku grunted and started to slowly walk Just one step... at a time.  
There's a house... Chichi groaned out Got to be... King Kai's home.  
Almost there... Waitasecond! Goku's gaze traveled from the house in front of him and Chichi to a tree off to one side. I thought I smelled food. First thing's first!  
  
As Goku changed course to head towards the tree, Chichi fell over in shock. Chichi flopped around on her back as she tried to get back to her feet. Meanwhile, Goku reached the tree and admired the strange green fruit hanging from the branches. As Goku tried to climb the tree, Chichi managed to get herself turned over and started to fight her way back to her feet. As Chichi was getting back on her feet, a monkey-like creature walked past her, headed towrads the tree Goku was trying and failing to climb.  
  
Right after Goku fell to the ground, the monkey came to a stop not far from him and gazed at the fallen warrior. Chichi slowly trudged over to them just in time to hear Goku ask it what she thought was the silliest question her husband had ever asked.  
  
Hey there, are you King Kai? Goku asked the monkey  
  
As Chichi fell down again, the monkey started jumping up and down and gibbering as monkeys do.  
  
Goku breathed as the monkey stopped jumping and gibbering Uh, excuse me King Kai. My name is Goku and that's my wife, Chichi. We'd like to train under you, if you'll accept us. Just then, Goku's belly rumbled Uhh, that was my stomach. Goku blushed Sir, can I have some fruit before we start?  
  
The monkey jumped, gibbered, and scampered up the tree with ease  
  
Goku exclaimed in amazement Hey, this bad gravity doesn't bother you at all, does it?  
  
Goku drooled in anticipation of the fruit and positioned his hands to catch a dropped fruit. The monkey released the fruit in its hand and it fell at high speed, just missing Goku's hands and drilling a hole in the ground.  
  
Goku said in amazement Sir Isaac Newton woulda never lived to tell about it if one of those hit him! Hey King Kai! Would you mind throwing one more of those down? I promise I'll catch it this time.  
  
The monkey dropped another fruit, and this time Goku caught it, though the impact drove his hands into the ground. Goku pulled his hands out of the new hole, holding the fruit.  
  
Wow! I got it! Goku smiled, just before biting into the fruit.  
Chichi snapped, now back on her feet That can't be King Kai! It's just an animal!  
How do you know, Chichi? Goku asked around a mouthful of fruit Nobody told us what King Kai looked like. You should apologize to him.  
Apologize to a monkey?!  
Please Chichi. If you don't, he might not train us.  
I- I... Alright. Chichi sighed and turned to the monkey, which had already scampered down the tree and was standing on all fours on the ground. Chichi bowed low to it King Kai, I'm sorry I insulted you. Please teach us.  
  
The monkey responded by standing up on its hind legs and raising its arms above its head. It started gibbering as it hopped from one foot to another, waving its arms around and started heading away from the tree.  
  
I guess we follow... Goku muttered That'll make you real strong in this gravity.  
  
Goku and Chichi started copying the monkey's actions, including the gibbering, as they followed it away from the tree.  
  
Goku, I feel silly. Chichi whispered to her husband between gibbers  
I know it's harder than it looks, Chichi, Goku whispered back But we gotta go with the training if we're gonna save Gohan and the rest of the Earth.  
  
Chichi and Goku were so absorbed in copying the monkey, that they did not notice the blue-skinned, short, catfish-like man standing just to one side until he spoke.  
  
Now that's a twist. he commented Instead of monkey see, monkey do, it's see monkey, do monkey! the blue man laughed Do monkey! he laughed some more, then stopped when he realized Goku and Chichi weren't getting the joke. Well, a dull boy and girl. Too bad.  
  
Goku and Chichi stopped copying the monkey and turned to face the new arrival.  
  
Gosh, you must... Goku blinked You're King Kai?  
I knew that monkey couldn't be the ultimate martial arts master! Chichi smiled at the confirmation that she had been right, and also because she and her husband had finally reached their goal.  
What do you want, a prize? King Kai asked with a straight face  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Sorry this has taken so long, but sometimes you just get to a spot where you get stuck and it takes forever to get out of the mud. Fortunately, I've since broken through my writer's block. Now I need to get working on the next chapter of Lady Gundam, and I'll probably be doing some work on Guardians of Good as well if writers block hits before I'm done with the chapter of Lady Gundam. In the next chapter of Chichi the Warrior, I'll cover Goku and Chichi's training with King Kai and I'll try to get it out faster than this one.  
  
Lastly, I want to thank Mutsunokami for Beta reading this chapter, the first one I have ever sent out to be Beta read.  



	5. Chapter 4: Training in the Afterlife

Chichi the Warrior  
Written By: Jumper Prime  
  
For disclaimers see prologue.  
  
Chapter 4: Training in the Afterlife  
  
Goku and Chichi stood on King Kai's little planet, facing the short, blue man himself.  
  
You mean you're King Kai? Goku blinked, surprised that he'd been so wrong When did you get here?  
I'd say about a thousand years ago. King Kai answered with a straight face  
Both Goku and Chichi were shocked by this casual declaration  
Yeah, that's right.  
Wow. Uh...  
I guess that makes you pretty old, huh? Chichi said in a shocked but serious tone  
Better to be pretty old than ugly old. Get it? King Kai laughed at his own joke. Goku and Chichi each could only blink in stunned silence Hey, not too bad, huh? I'm in the zone today. I can feel it. You can laugh you know.  
Uhhh, no thanks. Goku answered. Chichi covered her face in embarrassment at her husband's lack of tact  
... A tough crowd. So you want some more, do ya? Well let's see. My uncle is so large, when he sits around the house, he sits AROUND the house. Goku and Chichi could only stare, and Chichi was starting to wonder if this guy really was King Kai as he raised his right arm out in front of him. RRRING! RRRING! King Kai imitated a telephone then pantomimed picking one up Yes hello? he spoke into the imaginary telephone You don't say. AHH! You don't say. Oh my gosh.  
Who're you talking to? Goku asked as King Kai got a fit of the giggles  
He didn't say! Thank you very much! Well, I just flew in from Snake Way, and boy are my arms tired! HA! Now that's comedy!  
Chichi tried and failed to get a word in edgewise when suddenly King Kai calmed down  
OK, I guess you didn't enjoy my act, did ya?  
Excuse us King Kai, Chichi said as she and Goku bent over slightly, palms together in front of them We came to train, if you'll teach us.  
King Kai responded angrily My foot! How could you train!? You wouldn't recognize a good joke if it came up and bit you! King Kai made a face and turned his back on Goku and Chichi Forget it!! I won't train anyone with no sense of humor!  
Huh? Goku blinked then got the idea, breaking into laughter with Chichi only a beat behind Oh! Are my arms tired! That's hilarious!  
He didn't say! Chichi laughed Talk about a gut buster!  
You're too much, King Kai!  
King Kai smiled as he turned back around On second thought. I guess I could train you.  
Oh wow! You really mean it?  
Of course!  
Thank you King Kai. Chichi smiled  
But first, you must each pass a test.  
Sure! Anything! Goku replied enthusiastically  
Bring it on! Chichi agreed  
Alright then. King Kai's sunglasses glinted Make me laugh, and you're in.  
Chichi and Goku both looked like someone had slapped them in the face with a fish  
What? Surely you have a good joke or two, huh, but it has to be a funny one for it to count.  
But we can't do that! Goku exclaimed  
Hey, don't get all pent up. Staying loose is the key! You can ruin a good joke if your delivery's off... Well? I'm waiting.  
  
Goku and Chichi were both sweating as they struggled to think of some funny jokes  
  
Well? Having trouble are we? King Kai asked impatiently Just get up and go then!  
Goku haltingly started Did the chicken cross the road? IT WAS TOO FAR TO FLY!  
Nope. Bad delivery. Try again. King Kai's serious face suddenly collapsed as he covered his mouth in a futile attempt to stifle some giggles  
Goku grinned as he saw his joke had had an effect It was... TOO FAR TO FLY! Goku repeated the punchline and King Kai's giggles increased  
Why can't a leopard change its spots? Chichi started a joke her father liked Because fur's too expensive for it to keep a spare coat around! King Kai's giggles increased further after Chichi told the punchline  
What's the difference between a jeweler and a jailer? One sells watches, one watches cells!  
What do you call it when a French bakery explodes? Napoleon blown apart!  
  
At that point, King Kai broke down into a full blown case of laughter, banging the ground with his fist.  
  
We did it, Chichi! Goku smiled Right on! We made King Kai laugh! Husband and wife shared a high five as their new sensei fell on his back, laughing with no end in sight Somebody stop me!  
Hey King Kai! Chichi called Looks like you've fallen and you can't get up!  
  
King Kai had lost all semblance of self-control by this point and laughed non-stop for several minutes with no further jokes from Goku and Chichi. Finally, King Kai managed to quell his laughter and got to his feet  
  
Oh my my my. King Kai, wiped his eyes with his handkerchief OK kids, you're in! When I get through with you, you'll have no equal in the art of delivering a punchline. You'll be the prince and princess of puns. How does that grab you? Both Goku's and Chichi's jaws dropped  
But, we thought you knew... Goku said  
We came for martial arts training. Chichi finished  
You did? King Kai's tone held genuine surprise Shame on you! You should've told me earlier! Now, show me what you've got. King Kai got into a fighting stance Don't hold back, I'm stronger than I look.  
Goku and Chichi both got into fighting stances, but found it difficult to move due to the heavy gravity. King Kai noticed their discomfort.  
  
It's this place, Goku answered The gravity here...  
We just can't seem to get used to it. Chichi finished  
I see. King Kai said after a moment I guess you're both from Earth. Well? Am I right?  
Yes, that's it.  
Ah! That explains it. I'm surprised that you're even up and walking around. This planet is very small, and the gravity is so severe. I'd say your bodies weigh at least ten times more here than they did on Earth. Go ahead, try a jump, as high as you can.  
  
Goku and Chichi both crouched down and jumped, their leaps both topping out with their feet at a height just above the roof of King Kai's house. They then plummeted back to the ground, landing hard on their feet. Goku fell over onto his butt while Chichi flailed around for a few seconds before unwillingly copying his motion.  
  
Oh man! Goku sighed  
God, I feel so embarrassed. Chichi groaned *I was able to jump higher than that when I was fourteen.*  
  
Neither realized that they had jumped quite high for someone in ten times their native gravity. A piece of information that King Kai was well aware of.  
  
Alright then! Let's begin the training. King Kai announced How long do you two plan on staying here?  
Well, for as long as possible. Goku answered But we're not really sure how much time is left. You see, it's like this: There's some guys, really evil guys called Saiyan warriors, and they're on their way to Earth to take it over.  
That's why we have to get strong enough to stop them. Chichi continued Our son is there!  
The Saiyans, huh? King Kai nodded That's awful. They're a ruthless people. Hmmm. Let me see. King Kai's antennae shifted from being swept back to dangling out in front of his face We need to find out for sure what day they're gonna get to your planet... Let's see now... Ah yes, there they are. Two of them. Hmmm. I'm afraid they don't come any stronger than these particular two. Oh boy. Goodness, are you in a pickle. Now let's see. At their current rate of speed, they should arrive on Earth in approximately 102 days.  
Goku asked You can tell that?  
That's amazing! Chichi exclaimed  
No, you're amazing, sweetheart. King Kai spoke in a voice more suited to Humphrey Bogart. He then continued in his normal voice. Now THAT'S good! King Kai began giggling again. He stopped when he realized neither Goku nor Chichi were laughing with him and turned to walk a little bit away from them Forget about the training. What's the use? Goku and Chichi suddenly burst out into laughter, causing King Kai to turn back towards them with a smile on his face.  
That's good. Goku laughed  
Yeah, but we've only got 102 days to prepare for the Saiyans, Chichi said And that's far from good.  
Aw, I think 102 days should be plenty of time. King Kai disagreed Training under me, on this planet, nonstop, for 102 days is equivalent to training for several thousand years on Earth.  
  
Wow! That's great! Goku was as ecstatic as his wife  
There is one thing though. King Kai said solemnly Just because you train, doesn't mean you can win. The two Saiyans that are on their way to Earth rank among the greatest fighters in the entire universe. Those particular two, well, they're even stronger than me.  
  
Stronger than you?! Chichi was stunned That means-  
That means that in order for you to beat them, you're going to have to become stronger than me. King Kai unceremoniously announced But that doesn't scare you too bad, does it? Goku and Chichi were silent, stunned as they were by the revelation Good! Well, I say we get started. BUBBLES! Over here! The monkey from earlier now came up over the hill Bubbles is used to the extreme gravity here. I want you two to try to catch him.  
THAT'S our training!? Chichi almost yelled To catch that stupid monkey!?  
Right! Until you can move around that easily, you're not ready to start anything.  
Goku sighed Well, we'll try.  
Go now, Bubbles, run away.  
  
Bubbles started running while Goku and Chichi trudged after him. The husband and wife found they were not able to run fast at all in the heavy gravity and Bubbles quickly left them in the dust.  
  
Get back here you stupid monkey! Chichi yelled angrily  
  
Goku's and Chichi's feet felt like they were made of lead, and their weighted clothing wasn't helping. Chichi tripped over the edge of the narrow roadway that circled the planet and sprawled on the paved surface with a yelp of pain. Goku continued moving but didn't get much farther than his wife before going down to one knee on the grass.  
  
Man, this hurts. Goku muttered  
  
Goku realized it would be easier to catch Bubbles without his weighted clothing and so he started removing his weighted shirt.  
  
This oughta help. he muttered to himself as he pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the ground with a louder thud than usual  
Good idea, Goku! Chichi smiled, seeing what her husband was doing.  
  
While Goku worked on getting off his boots, Chichi slipped off her heavy bracelets and dropped them to the ground, both producing thuds as they hit. Next to go was her weighted shawl, then she went to work on her boots.  
  
King Kai said to himself as he watched from a distance They've already been using equipment to make themselves heavier.  
I'm gonna get you, you little ape. Goku giggled as he stood up, having divested himself of his weighted equipment  
Not if I get him first. Chichi declared as she also stood up, her boots laying on the ground  
Here we come! Goku called to Bubbles as he and Chichi both started running after the monkey much faster than before.  
I've got you now, you stupid monkey! Chichi yelled as she closed on Bubbles, Goku right beside her.  
  
As Goku and Chichi reached for Bubbles, the monkey suddenly zoomed away even faster than before, his legs blurring as they moved extremely fast. Bubbles came to a stop a good distance away and jumped around, apparently taunting the couple as they came to a stop and collapsed near the road.  
  
Aw man, he's got overdrive. Goku groaned  
I don't believe it. Chichi shook her head in shock  
Fooled you, huh? King Kai laughed as he walked up  
He's a little motor. Goku declared  
Goku, I'm not sure if I can catch him. Chichi admitted  
I'm not sure if I can catch him, either.  
You're both welcome to go home, if you want. King Kai announced  
  
Chichi was about to give a bitter rebuke when Goku's belly rumbled loudly. Chichi's belly rumbled a bit, as well, a moment later.  
  
Oh boy... Goku said in an embarrassed tone Come to think of it, we haven't eaten since we left Princess Snake's. Uhhh, would it be OK if we ate before we continued?  
Well, I guess... King Kai answered  
I can cook, Chichi volunteered And Goku can do the dishes.  
Sounds reasonable.  
  
After resting on the ground for another minute, Goku and Chichi got up and walked to King Kai's house, their new sensei walking with them. Chichi started cooking in King Kai's small kitchen while Goku sat outside and King Kai watched her cook. King Kai watched, partly to judge her adaptation to the gravity and partly to make sure she didn't wreck his kitchen. The usual chore of cooking a meal large enough to satisfy Goku was made more difficult by the heavy gravity, but Chichi managed to cook the usual quantities, though she had difficulty lifting the fully loaded cookware and found herself setting pots down harder than she intended. Fortunately, everything in King Kai's house was designed to hold up in heavy gravity and so nothing was damaged by the rough handling.  
  
Don't you think you're making a bit much for the three of us? King Kai asked when he noticed how much food she was making  
You don't know Goku's stomach. Chichi answered as she continued to cook After this batch is done, I'm gonna have to make another, smaller batch, just for you and me.  
He eats that much? Does he eat so much at every meal, or just when he hasn't eaten for a while?  
Every meal. If it weren't for the fact that my Dad's rich and Goku was the last winner of the Tenkaichi Budokai, not to mention Goku's daily hunting, we'd go broke paying the food bills alone. Our son Gohan's got a healthy appetite too, for a boy his age. I just hope I'll get the chance to cook for him again in the future.  
Hmm. I better call the grocery store and order some more food or the pantry'll be bare in no time flat.  
  
Chichi eventually finished cooking and King Kai helped her ferry the massive amount of food out to Goku. Despite Chichi's warning, King Kai was still stunned by Goku's appetite and the speed with which he ate. King Kai and Chichi ate at a more sedate pace and King Kai hummed approvingly as he savored his food.  
  
Yum! This is delicious! he declared You're an excellent cook, Chichi. Too bad you'll be leaving in just a few months, I could get used to cooking like this.  
I'm just worried about taking too much time out of my training to cook. Chichi said It wasn't all that big an issue when things were quiet on Earth, but now, with the Saiyans on the way...  
Oh, don't worry too much. Considering the fact that the gravity here is ten times that of Earth, the chore of cooking alone should count as light exercise for you, especially with the weight of food Goku consumes.  
And don't forget, Chichi, Goku mumbled around a few mouthfuls of food Your weights'll help you keep up, too.  
What's this?  
Well, back before Radditz showed up, Chichi answered I did all the cleaning and cooking around the house, so I had less time to train than Goku. He came up with an idea that would help me keep up with him. My weights are a little heavier than his, which helps me keep up with him a little better than I would if our weights were equal.  
Hmm. Interesting. King Kai had a thoughtful look on his face as Goku have a loud burp  
Goku sighed contentedly That was good. King Kai, I think I'm ready to get started again.  
Me too, Chichi agreed as she put aside her plate If it's alright with you, that is.  
You heard them Bubbles, King Kai turned to his pet monkey Get going. Gosh, Bubbles hasn't been this excited in a long time. King Kai grinned as Bubbles started moving He's gonna be hard to catch. Well, shake a leg! Well, you heard me, catch Bubbles, or you'll never get to receive martial arts training from me!  
Yes sir, King Kai! We'll do our best. Goku responded as he adjusted his belt  
That monkey's days are numbered! Chichi added with conviction as she and Goku started to run after Bubbles  
Oh, one more thing. King Kai said, causing Goku and Chichi to stop immediately Those heavy clothes and shoes that you took off, put them back on. That will be more effective.  
Chichi squawked  
Holy cow, it's twice as hard to run with that stuff on! Goku complained  
King Kai grinned The harder the better. You know the Saiyans' planet has the same gravity as mine.  
Wow! You're kidding!  
No, and they always train with weights as well. Goku and Chichi's faces conveyed shock as King Kai delivered his explanation So now you understand, it's one of the great secrets to their power. Unfortunately, that's not even the root of their power. You see, the Saiyans are born with the unique ability to fight. It's like a sixth sense, it's in their blood.  
Well don't worry, I'm a Saiyan too. Bye! Goku grinned as he turned to run after Bubbles  
King Kai turned towards the departing Goku, a little shocked by his declaration. The catfish-like god turned to Chichi, who was still standing there, processing the information King Kai had just imparted to them. What about you? Are you also a Saiyan?  
Not as far as I know. Chichi responded after a moment But I've been able to keep up with Goku for a while now, and since he's a Saiyan, I think I should be able to go head to head with another Saiyan or two. If you'll excuse me, I've got a smelly ape to catch.  
  
Chichi turned and walked over to where she had left her weighted clothing. She put the boots, bracelets, and shawl back on with some trepidation and a little effort. Chichi stood up and faced towards the sound of Bubbles' gibbering, coming from just over the horizon, and started to run towards it. Goku and Chichi chased Bubbles all over the little planet that day, but they didn't even come close to catching him, nor did they the next. The chase lasted days, with Goku and Chichi only stopping to eat and sleep and, in Chichi's case, cook meals. One might think that because Chichi spent less time than Goku chasing Bubbles, that she was falling far behind her husband. One would be wrong.  
  
Each day, while Goku and Chichi were chasing Bubbles, King Kai would minutely increase the weight of the mixing bowls, pots, pans, and other cooking utensils. This was done without Chichi's knowledge and the net result was that, even as Chichi grew stronger, the act of cooking itself counted as exercise for her. Goku was indeed widening the gap, but only slowly.  
  
The couple got a little closer to catching Bubbles each day, and both were growing stronger with each passing day, without even realizing it. Ten days after their arrival on King Kai's little planet, Goku and Chichi were, as usual, chasing Bubbles. They were both hot on the monkey's heels, Goku slightly ahead of his wife. After a bit of tree climbing which ended with branches breaking off in Goku and Chichi's hands, they were after Bubbles again. Chichi put everything she had into chasing Bubbles, but found herself unable to close the gap as the monkey's legs were a continuous blur. She didn't even notice Goku had dropped out of the pursuit until she saw him coming from directly ahead.  
  
Bubbles let out a shriek of animalistic surprise as he saw Goku charging towards him from in front while Chichi bore down on him from behind. Thinking quickly, the ape took off at a right angle to his previous course. Goku and Chichi almost crashed into each other chasing Bubbles, but were able to avoid a collision. This time, when Goku reversed course, Chichi noticed.  
  
*What's he doing?* she wondered before returning her full attention to the chase  
  
As Chichi and Bubbles approached King Kai's house, Goku popped out from behind the structure right in front of Bubbles. The monkey shrieked and dashed off in a new direction. Again Goku chased along with Chichi for a few seconds, but then broke off the pursuit.  
  
*Now I get it!* Chichi realized what Goku was doing *Since this planet is so small, he can go a whole different direction and still intercept that stupid ape. There's something to try... After... I... Rest.*  
  
Chichi slowed to a stop in front of King Kai's house and then collapsed on the grass, completely exhausted from the prolonged chase.  
  
You looked like you were getting close this time. King Kai commented as he watched Goku continue to chase Bubbles  
Goku's strategy might get him the win today. Chichi said in a tired voice as she raised her head to watch part of the chase  
The win?  
Me and Goku have a little bet as to who would catch Bubbles first.  
What will he win?  
Just bragging rights, but I really thought that, even with my heavier weights, I could win.  
Well, don't look now, but it looks like Goku's having sport with Bubbles.  
  
Indeed, Goku seemed to be playing with Bubbles, taunting him several times before finally chasing him down and catching him with a diving grab. Chichi smiled as Goku danced around, holding the monkey in his arms and jumping high with him before landing on his feet.  
  
He did it. Chichi whispered to herself while King Kai looked on proudly  
Hey King Kai, Goku said as he walked up to them I'm ready to start the next training.  
I see. Remarkable. King Kai commented Yes indeed. Excellent work.  
You were amazing Goku! That stupid monkey couldn't get away from you!  
  
Your performance was very STIRRING. King Kai said as he made a stirring motion with his hands, then broke out into a fit of the giggles. Meanwhile, Bubbles had decided to kiss Goku on the lips  
Goku spit a little after removing Bubbles from his face Now I know what it's like to be kissed by a sweaty little ape.  
Is he a better kisser than me, Goku? Chichi teased  
Uh, no. You're a lots better kisser than him, Chichi. Uhh, no offense Bubbles.  
  
Bubbles gibbered in response as he moved onto Goku's back.  
  
Well, shall we proceed? King Kai asked Your next training is difficult.  
Well, OK. I'll do my best. Goku answered  
Chichi, you rest a bit more and pay attention. Once you also catch Bubbles, you'll need to do the same and it'll save time if I only have to explain this once.  
  
King Kai inhaled deeply and then let out a very loud yell right in Goku's face. The force of the yell was enough to require Goku to exert effort to not be blown away. The force was also great enough to temporarily part the grass in its path.  
  
What did you do? Goku asked as King Kai turned around and seemed to be peering into the distance.  
I yelled at the top of my lungs. King Kai answered with complete seriousness  
  
Why did you yell, King Kai? Chichi asked  
You'll see. King Kai answered cryptically  
  
A moment later, Goku and Chichi began to hear King Kai's yell again from far off, immediately followed by the hurricane force yell blowing past both Goku and King Kai. The yell had traveled completely around the little planet and past its origin point.  
  
Now that's REALLY a long-distance call! King Kai joked as the yell dissipated into the distance, once again, then laughed uncontrollably Don't you get it?  
This guy is the ultimate martial-arts master? Goku muttered to himself  
I HEARD THAT! A high pitched voice suddenly shouted from above and a bright light slammed into Goku, knocking him to the ground next to Chichi  
What is that? Chichi wondered  
I'm not a that, you lunkhead! the high-pitched voice came from the ball of light, right before it dissipated to review a small figure sitting in midair in front of Goku and Chichi  
Goku said as he gazed in wonder at the new arrival A little grasshopper man.  
What!? You jerk!  
A little grasshopper man! King Kai repeated as he started to laugh  
Be quiet! You're full of insults! Who do you think you are!? I happen to be King Kai's foremost attendant, the great Gregory!  
Both Goku and Chichi were dumbfounded by Gregory's arrival  
Gregory! The peerless martial-arts master with no equal! Besides King Kai. Gregory turned to point at King Kai, but sweatdropped as he saw his mentor laughing uncontrollably  
Your ego is peerless. King Kai laughed  
Well, excuse me! I AM really great. Now what's the big idea!? You don't think King Kai's for real!?  
Well, his methods kind of bug us. Chichi said as she and Goku stood up, her utterance triggering a fresh round of laughter from King Kai  
That's good. BUG us. I wish I'd thought of that. King Kai said between laughs  
King Kai, this is no time for laughter! Gregory admonished King Kai, please!  
Alright then, King Kai suddenly stopped laughing and became serious again Let's proceed. Goku, Chichi, meet Gregory. Goku, he's your next test. In your case, Chichi, he will be your next test, after you catch Bubbles.  
Eh? This egomaniac!? Chichi questioned  
I am not an egomaniac! Gregory argued But I WILL be your next test! Don't act so surprised!  
But King Kai, we thought you were gonna train us personally. Goku protested  
You'll take on just about anyone, nowadays, won't you? Gregory faced King Kai How do you expect me to put up with trainees like this who don't know the first thing about decorum and respect!?  
You'll manage. King Kai answered Now, let's get started. King Kai raised his hand and a large blue mallet appeared in it  
What's that for? Goku asked  
That's big, Kai. Are you sure you're not overdoing it, sir? Gregory asked nervously  
No, it's fine. King Kai answered Here Goku, think fast. King Kai lofted the mallet through the air to Goku, who caught it but was unable to arrest its downward movement before the mallet's head thudded into the ground How's that? Heavy enough?  
  
Gregory laughed as Goku used all his strength to lift the heavy mallet off the ground.  
  
Your next training is to knock Gregory down using the hammer I just gave you. King Kai instructed  
This thing? Goku asked as he looked from the hammer to Gregory and back again  
And then, if you succeed, you'll start training under me, directly.  
Wow! Alright!  
Ha! Don't get your hopes up, buddy boy. Gregory said He said IF you succeed. Gregory then flew up as high as the top of the nearby tree OK, get ready now! Gregory gathered his Ki, becoming surrounded in a bright aura while Goku hefted his hammer as best he could Alright! Here I come!  
  
Gregory flew at Goku, bowling him over and sending him to the ground  
  
Wow! Goku exclaimed What speed!  
  
Chichi frowned as Gregory flew back at Goku to strike him across the face.  
  
Why that little- Chichi grumbled as she saw the unsportsmanlike treatment Gregory was giving her husband but was interrupted by King Kai  
You look well rested, Chichi. he commented If I were you, I'd start trying to catch Bubbles again, before Goku gets even farther ahead of you.  
You heard him, you stupid ape! Chichi barked at Bubbles Get moving so I can catch you!  
  
Bubbles gibbered and started running, immediately followed by Chichi, while King Kai quietly chuckled to himself. Meanwhile, Goku chased after Gregory, swinging his hammer, incidentally making holes in the ground, road, and accidentally smashing up King Kai's car. Chichi had several close calls with Goku almost hitting her with his hammer before King Kai ordered Gregory to keep Bubbles and Chichi out of his flight path. After several more hours, King Kai called Chichi in from chasing Bubbles.  
  
Chichi, it's time to start cooking dinner! King Kai called  
What? Already? Chichi panted as she slowed to a halt  
Unless you want me to try to cook enough to feed that bottomless pit you call a husband. My cooking's nowhere near as good as yours, though.  
Well, I could use a rest anyway.  
  
Chichi walked into the house and started cooking. As she did, she noticed that the pots, pans, and other cooking utensils were once again heavier than they had been the day before. Chichi had begun to suspect something was going on without her knowledge. As King Kai helped out by chopping vegetables, he decided to satisfy his curiosity about his new trainees.  
  
Chichi, if you don't mind my asking, did you and Goku have a big wedding? he asked  
If you call the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai big. Chichi answered as she dumped a load of meat into a pot  
The Tenkaichi Budokai? That's a martial-arts tournament, not a wedding program.  
My mother was an Amazon, so for me, it's the same thing. Let me quote a passage to you from Amazon law, the one which was my favorite from the very day I first met Goku. For an engaged couple, the woman an Amazon, defeat of the Amazon by the male in fair combat marks the commencement of the marriage proper, so long as both parties consent.'  
So when Goku defeated you in your quarter-final match, you two became husband and wife in the eyes of your tribe.  
Not quite, first he- Waitasec. How'd you know when in the tournament me and Goku fought?  
I make it a point to watch all the major fighting tournaments on the planets in my quadrant. I get great reception up here.  
Oh. Well anyway, after Goku beat me, he still had to consent to the wedding, which he did after I told him who I was.  
He didn't recognize you and you still wanted to marry him?  
I can't really blame him. It'd been six years since the last time we'd seen each other. I was just a little girl back then and the next time he saw me, I was a full grown woman.  
Ah, I see. You must've made quite the impressions on each other to still want to get married after six years with no contact.  
Our love was destined to be. I knew I loved him from the first moment I saw him.  
  
Alright, everything's cooking. Chichi said as she took off her apron If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get that stupid ape of yours.  
Good luck.  
  
Chichi went back outside and started chasing Bubbles again while Goku continued to try to hit Gregory with his hammer. King Kai watched them chase his assistants until he heard the kitchen timer go off.  
  
he yelled and everyone came to an abrupt stop It's break time! Dinner!  
  
Everyone came inside King Kai's house, Goku putting his hammer down on the ground outside before he entered. Chichi served the food to Bubbles, Gregory, and Goku, putting a massive portion in front of Goku, before settling down to eat her own modest meal. While everyone else ate, King Kai watered his plants.  
  
You worked up an appetite, didn't you? the martial-arts commented as he noticed how much and how fast Goku was eating  
Boy oh boy. Goku responded between bites Did I ever.  
Does it slow him down? Gregory asked  
No, it just makes him faster. King Kai answered as he walked past the table And he doesn't even have to digest.  
You don't say.  
The Saiyans are remarkably fast, though. King Kai turned to look at Goku and Chichi Neither of you are there, not yet.  
The Saiyans?! Goku stood up from the table sharply, his food forgotten at the mention of his and Chichi's future opponents.  
Do you really know about the Saiyans, King Kai? Chichi asked in a calmer tone  
What do you mean does he really know?' King Kai knows everything, you dolts!  
You'd better quit it with the insults, bug boy, or I might try out my recipe for chocolate-covered grasshoppers with YOU!  
As if you could catch me. You can't even catch Bubbles yet, and I'm MUCH faster than him!  
I'm gonna catch him soon, and then I'm gonna squash you like the bug you are!  
Now, now, you two. King Kai calmly defused the situation with a few words No need to get into a fight. Goku, you told me earlier that you are a Saiyan. Is that correct?  
Goku said as he sat back down But I don't know anything about the Saiyans. You see, they sent me to Earth when I was still just a baby.  
Ah. I see. Then I can probably tell you a few things about the Saiyans that you don't know.  
Wow! Really?  
What sort of things, King Kai? Chichi asked  
Oh, all sorts of things. King Kai answered  
Here you go, King Kai. Goku said as he got his sensei a chair  
My goodness! King Kai said as he sat down I feel like a king! King Kai cleared his throat as Goku sat back down in his own chair Now, a long time ago, before either of you were born, there were two tribes that lived on the planet Vegeta: Goku, your ancestors, the Saiyans, and the Tuffles.  
The Saiyans and the Tuffles? Goku repeated  
That's correct.  
Who were the Tuffles? Chichi asked  
The Tuffles were a so-called advanced' civilization. They had cities much like the ones on Earth, and enjoyed all of the modern conveniences, such as air travel and cappuccinos. Goku and Chichi could almost see what King Kai was describing They had long ago outgrown energy sources which polluted their planet, and were enjoying health and prosperity. Not far from the big cities, in the arid wastelands of Vegeta, the Saiyans lived in primitive fashion. They were much larger in size than the Tuffles, but much smaller in number. One thing the Saiyans all had in common was that they had tails. Another was their brutal and violent nature, they all loved to fight. But, because they were so few in number, the Tuffles never worried about the Saiyans. That is, until one day, BOOM! They attacked. And so, the great war for the planet Vegeta began. With the element of surprise in their favor, the Saiyans quickly gained a strong foothold in the war against the Tuffles.  
  
The Tuffles had technology on their side. They had devices that measured their enemies' fighting power and advanced weaponry which they used to hold the Saiyans at bay. Though few in number, the Saiyans' strength was so preposterous that they too won their fair share of the battles. And just when it seemed that there was no end in sight to this horrible war, something happened on Vegeta that only happens there once every eight years. There was a full moon, a decisive factor in the war for planet Vegeta. As you must know, Saiyans have the ability to transform into huge ape-like creatures when the moon is full. It didn't take long for these monsters to make Swiss cheese out of the Tuffles and their advanced civilization. But then, a new problem began for the Saiyans: Without the technology of the Tuffles, the Saiyans couldn't travel in space. This meant they couldn't satisfy the one desire that they all shared, the desire to fight. I'm sure you've heard the joke How many Saiyans does it take to build a rocket ship?'  
Goku responded  
Chichi shook her head  
Ohhh, it's really good. Well, you see- King Kai chuckled as he prepared to tell the joke  
Maybe another time, King Kai?  
the blue god groused Well, not far away, the Saiyans met the Arkosians. Now, the Arkosians had money and technology but the planet Arkos was a dump. So, they hired the Saiyans to conquer a planet for them. An unholy partnership was formed, Saiyan might combined with Arkosian ingenuity to form a fleet of Planet Pirates. They even sent babies like you, Goku, to distant planets knowing that one day, the babies would grow up and carry out the order to extinguish the planet's inhabitants.  
Those monsters.  
I'd like to extinguish them! Goku snarled  
Well, all misdeeds gather their just reward. King Kai resumed speaking You see, like Earth, the planet Vegeta also had a guardian. This good man used his powers to attract a vast system of meteors to the planet. He could no longer tolerate the horrible burden of the Saiyans' dark deeds. So, he brought destruction on the planet, which was already doomed by the weight of its inhabitants' evil. Vegeta was demolished, you could consider it like a major spanking, but with meteors. Only four Saiyans survived the destruction of Vegeta and you, Goku, are one of them.  
NOOO! I'm not one of them! I never have been and I never will be!  
Easy Goku, Chichi laid a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder You're nothing like those monsters King Kai just described. They killed as easily as they breathed while you only kill as a last resort. You're better than a thousand of those savage murderers.  
Goku, you may despise your heritage, King Kai said But at this point, the fact that you are a Saiyan is a great asset. Channel your anger, use it to enhance your training.  
You're right. Gregory, let's get started again, please.  
Please? Wow! Gregory grinned There may be hope for this guy after all.  
Bubbles, get that monkey butt of yours outside so I can catch you! Chichi ordered in a bossy tone  
She, on the other hand, is another story.  
  
Goku, Chichi, Gregory, Bubbles, and King Kai went outside. Bubbles started running with Chichi in hot pursuit while Goku resumed his attempts to hit Gregory with his hammer. King Kai simply watched as his pupils went about their training tasks. Chichi did not catch Bubbles that day, nor did Goku hit Gregory. Seven days later, Chichi and Goku were still trying to accomplish their respective tasks.  
  
*I have to face it,* Chichi thought as she limbered up to prepare for the day's chase *It's not just my heavier weights that are responsible for me lagging behind Goku. He's progressing faster than I am, the difference in our training weights is insignificant at this point. I'm falling behind and I have to catch up, and the first step is catching that stupid monkey!*  
  
Chichi straightened up and fixed her gaze on Bubbles, clenching her fists.  
  
Start running Bubbles! Chichi barked out an order Today I catch you!  
  
Bubbles gibbered as he stopped dancing around and started running away from Chichi. The Amazon immediately began chasing the ape all over the little planet while Goku chased Gregory with his hammer. Using the strategy Goku had used to catch Bubbles, Chichi began going off at right angles to Bubbles's path. She came close several times, but still wound up eating dirt when she tried to dive for her quarry. Chichi was determined to capture Bubbles and refused to fall any further behind her husband.  
  
Chichi's aura momentarily flared as she concentrated every ounce of Ki she had into her legs and took off running after Bubbles. An abrupt about face soon had Chichi and Bubbles running straight at each other. Bubbles screeched in panic as he saw his pursuer running straight at him and altered course, but Chichi altered course with him, diving at him as she got close enough and capturing the monkey in her arms.  
  
Chichi yelled with glee, causing King Kai to smile and Goku to stop chasing Gregory and turn towards his triumphant wife  
Alright, Chichi! You did it! Goku grinned  
Nice job, Chichi. King Kai said Ready for the next phase?  
In- huff - a minute. Chichi panted, exhausted from her heroic effort  
King Kai kept grinning I guess you're pretty tired from all that monkey business of yours. King Kai suddenly broke down laughing Get it? Monkey business! King Kai laughed more while Goku and Chichi merely blinked Yes, well, anyway. Might as well get things set up for your next training while you recover from catching Bubbles.  
  
King Kai held up his hand and materialized a large pink mallet, exactly the same size as Goku's. Unbeknownst to Goku and Chichi, however, this hammer was somewhat lighter than the one Goku held in his hands. King Kai knew that Chichi wasn't up to the same level of difficulty he had given Goku, and he figured that falling even further behind her husband, someone she had been equal with, not too long ago, would be harmful to Chichi's ego and possibly harmful to her training if she started to see herself as weak.  
  
King Kai continued Before you get started, there's something I want made clear: There is to be no exchanging of hammers. If one of you hits Gregory with the other's hammer, it will not count.  
Goku blinked But they're the same, aren't they?  
Well, um. No two hammers are alike. They all have slight variations in the specific balance. This rule is really for your benefit. It'll be easier to hit Gregory if you only have to adjust once to your hammer's weight. If you switch between hammers, you'll have to readjust each time, and that'll slow you down a bit.  
I guess that makes sense. Chichi said calmly as she stood up OK, I'm ready to go.  
Then, catch!  
  
King Kai grinned as he casually tossed the hammer to Chichi. Remembering Goku's initial problem with his hammer's weight, Chichi braced herself as she caught the hammer and was almost dragged to the ground by its weight. Fortunately, she was able to shift her footing and stay on her feet without dropping the heavy mallet.  
  
Man! This thing is heavy! Chichi exclaimed  
It's not gonna get any lighter with you just standing there. King Kai advised Get going.  
Catch me if you can, which I doubt. Gregory taunted and started flying away from Goku and Chichi  
You just watch me mister grasshopper man! Chichi snarled as she and Goku gave chase  
  
Goku and Chichi chased Gregory for six days before Goku finally succeeded in hitting Gregory with his hammer by throwing it through the air and going the opposite way to catch it and bonk Gregory on the head.  
  
Goku grinned  
  
Chichi jogged to a stop where Goku and Gregory were. She was happy that Goku had hit Gregory, but somewhat disappointed because now she had to wait until Gregory was ready before she could have another shot at hitting him.  
  
Now, that wasn't too bad, was it Gregory? Goku asked  
You're kidding yourself! Gregory responded haughtily My body has been super-conditioned. You couldn't hurt me with that thing if you tried!  
Then, what's this? Chichi asked as she tapped a small red lump on Gregory's head, bringing a small yelp from the bug-man  
  
Everyone except King Kai shared a laugh. After a few moments, Goku walked over to his sensei.  
  
King Kai, you promised, remember? the Earth-raised Saiyan said  
Do you really think you're ready to learn the mystic art of Kaio-ken from me as you are? King Kai asked in a yell Well? Do you!?  
Well, I'll try, sir.  
First you must visualize yourself at your very best, both in body and in spirit. You got that?  
Got it.  
Now that we've got that straight, um, let's take a lunch break.  
  
Goku and Chichi fell down as King Kai turned to walk back to his house. Chichi made lunch, which everyone ate, and then training resumed. King Kai began teaching Goku the art of Kaio-ken while Chichi again chased Gregory with her hammer. Six days later, as Goku was immersed in a Kaio-ken lesson, Chichi finally succeeded in hitting Gregory with her hammer.  
  
Gotcha, bug-man! the triumphant Amazon crowed How's that lump feel now?  
Gregory growled but was interrupted by King Kai before he could actually say anything  
Good work Chichi. the blue-skinned god said Goku, you practice a bit while I bring Chichi up to speed.  
  
And so, Chichi began learning the art of Kaio-ken alongside her husband. But the Saiyans will reach Earth in only 73 days. Can Goku and Chichi become strong enough to defeat them and get back to Earth in time to save the world and their son? Only time will tell.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
I must apologize for the appalling length of time it's taken to get this chapter finished. Seems like every time I write a chapter, it takes longer to do it. Next chapter, Goku and Chichi finish their training and return to Earth, but when a miscalculation comes to light, will they make it back in time to save Gohan? Find out whenever I manage to finish chapter 5.  



End file.
